What you think you know
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After years of marriage, Harry and Ginny realise they have never truly loved each other, Ron on the other hand refuses to believe that Harry never cheated on his sister. Finally Ron puts plans together to destroy Harry's life and his new partner, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the battle of Hogwarts, and after all the funerals, people were slowly starting to believe their world was safe, well safer than it had been in a long time. The shop owners in Diagon Alley had repaired all their stores, the staff at Hogwarts took a long time to repair the old castle, but they also had help from a wide rage witches and wizards.

The heroes of the war, the golden trio weren't seen for a long time and everyone wanted to see them, but of course, they mainly wanted to see Harry Potter. With help from Bill, he organised to pay for the damage to Gringotts using the Black vault for Harry, then Bill also took out a large amount of money for Harry so he wouldn't need to go into Diagon Alley. The friends did go into muggle towns quite a lot, mainly to get some clothes. With the three friends away so long before the battle, their clothes weren't in the best condition.

Whenever the three friends went anywhere, Mrs. Weasley always pushed to have Ginny go with them and Harry knew why, she was hoping Harry and Ginny would start their relationship again. They had talked and both agreed to take things slow, but Mrs. Weasley was hard to convince that it was the right thing to do. She was also pushing Ron and Hermione to spend more time alone, not always with their friend. Now Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't sure if she did this for Ron and Hermione, or to make sure Harry spent more time with Ginny. Either way, the four of them just let Mrs. Weasley have her way because they couldn't bear to see her upset. After Fred died, everyone was worried about her so they tried everything to keep her mind off the missing member of the family and they pretty much went along with anything she wanted.

Because of all their experience and because of how many students would be at Hogwarts when it finally opened, people like Hermione, Ron and Harry, along with all the people their age, were able to forgo their N.E.W.T.s and apply for any job they wanted, but all that was asked was, that they proved they could do the job.

So after a year of pretty much doing nothing, Hermione got the job she had been hoping for, in the department of control of magical creatures. Ginny decided she didn't want to go back to do her last year at Hogwarts, as most of her friends were a year older, so she went to every quidditch team and asked for a try out. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but to get them just to look at her, she told them how she played under Harry Potter at Hogwarts and was also his girlfriend. Some looked sceptical until she produced a picture of her and Harry that she kept in her purse. Finally she got to try out for four different teams, including the Holyhead Harpies, the all women quidditch team and her favourite. A tense week later, she received letters from three out of the four offering her a place on their reserve team, but of course, she chose the Harpies. Ron who originally wanted to be an auror was asked by George if he would help with the shop, just till he got it up and running, but also because George wanted family with him for a while. Ron agreed and decided to stay for a year or maybe longer, then he would decide what he wanted to do. George told Ron that if he liked being at the shop and wanted to stay on, he would make his younger brother a partner, they agreed to work together for a year and see what happens. Harry naturally applied to become an auror, the head auror Gawain Robards originally was just going to let Harry start training, but Harry said he wanted to be treated like everyone else so asked if he could be tested to prove he was capable of joining such an elite team, Gawain agreed, Harry passed and started his training to become an auror.

Even though the four of them were working, they just couldn't leave the Burrow even if they wanted to. Every time it was brought up, Mrs. Weasley would dissolve into tears and kept saying she was losing more children. So the four friends gave up and just stayed there. But Harry was given George and Fred's old room to himself, where Hermione would split her time at the Burrow, staying in Percy's old room, and her parent's home.

Another thing was going on at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had basically started to plan weddings for her two youngest children and their partners. It didn't matter that the four of them kept saying they wanted to take their time, she just didn't seem to listen and always went on about having more grandchildren to fill up the old home. So Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all gave in and planned their wedding for two months apart. At first they tried to say that since they would be married, they would be moving into their own places, they thought Mrs. Weasley would back off, but she didn't, just saying it was natural for a young couple just married to move out of the family home and into their own.

So Harry and Ginny had a small wedding, just the family with a few close friends, neither of them wanted anything big or elaborate. Two months later, Hermione and Ron got married and again, they had a small wedding just like Harry and Ginny's wedding. Neither couple got any more than a few days for a honeymoon, not with them all working and new at their jobs, they didn't mind, the four of them actually enjoyed their work and since they were living together, they did get time alone. One thing the four friends had in common, was how awkward they had been at the start of their married life. It took them months to realised they were actually married, meaning all the responsibilities that went with that and of course Mrs. Weasley pushing Ginny and Hermione to start their families, but this time the two girls put their foot down and said no. Hermione was making headway at work and wanted to keep going, Ginny worked hard and was giving a position on the main team as one of the chasers and she wasn't giving up her dream of playing profession for a few years at least. Harry and Ron had been pleased, they both wanted to settle into adult life first before becoming parents.

Two year after the battle of Hogwarts had finished, Hermione was now working for the department of magical law enforcement because she found out that most of their laws were bias for purebloods and against muggleborns and halfbloods. After everything they went through with Voldemort, she, like a lot of others thought these laws needed to change. Ron had worked for George for over a year before finally doing what he really wanted, he became an auror. Harry had been working hard to prove he was more than just Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world and showed everyone he was good at his job, so he was making a name for himself as one of the best aurors they ever had. After making the main team for the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny was becoming known as one of the best chasers around and was enjoying her life and the attention she got as a famous player. She knew Harry hated attention, so she never expected Harry to attend any of the official parties or balls the teams went to and when they went out together, they kept a low profile, much to Harry's relief.

The four friends had gone on that way with their lives for a five more years before Ginny finally decided it was time to retire and have children. She did want to start a family and her mother never let up saying if she didn't soon, she'd be too old. So Ginny thought she might as well then she could always go into training quidditch players after her children had started at Hogwarts.

Seven years after the battle of Hogwarts, Ginny gave birth to a son, James Sirius Potter. Harry loved his son and hardly put him down whenever he was home, which for Harry wasn't nearly enough. The only thing that made Harry's life really worth living was his son. He did love his job, but it was just a job, but his son was different, James was part of him, so Harry finally felt complete. But what Harry and Ginny never showed or told anyone was, they weren't as happy as everyone thought. At first Ginny was worried why Harry would spend so much time working, but Harry always said he was doing what he always had done and always wanted, keeping their world safe, so she just let it go and just hoped that their marriage was just going through a rough patch, especially having a child can take time away from the couple because they always spent their time with their son. To most people, Harry and Ginny looked like a young couple very much suited and in love. There were a few that saw through the fake smiles and loving looks, one of course, being Hermione. But if she ever brought anything up, both Harry and Ginny said everything was fine. So the couple decided to act more loving whenever anyone else was around and they hoped it worked not just for everyone else, but for themselves too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next few years Mrs. Weasley and a few others tried to get Harry and Ginny to have another child, they didn't, saying they wanted to spend more time with James before having more. Hermione and Ron had finally decided to have a family, Hermione gave birth to a daughter they called Rose, who looked like her mother but had her father's ginger hair, much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley, then they had a son Hugo, again with ginger hair. Even though she loved all her grandchildren, sometimes she acted a little different with James Potter because he didn't resemble a Weasley at all, he was Potter all over, the only one of the Weasley's grandchildren not to have some Weasley red hair trait.

Harry had finished his assignment that had caused him to be away from home for three days and nights, so he hurried home to see his son. The moment he stepped into his house, his six year old son James saw him and launched himself into Harry's arms who spun him around until they were both dizzy and laughing loudly. Ginny watched her husband and son with a smile on her face.

'Hi Gin, how's he been,' Harry said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

'Missing you, asking all the time when you would be home, but apart from that, he's an angel,' Ginny smiled at her son who was clinging to Harry. 'Harry, after he's in bed, can we talk, there's something I need to say?'

'Sure, the moment this little quidditch star is snoring, we'll talk,' Harry never took his eyes off James, Ginny noticed it was the only time Harry's eyes lit up with real happiness and that was always the same. Harry never seemed truly happy unless he was with James, if she was honest with herself, she seemed to be the same.

So after Harry had given his son a bath, got him into his pyjamas, then bed, he read his son three stories and would have kept going but he finally told James it was time to sleep and would see him in the morning. Still James wanted his father to stay, but after making Harry promise he wasn't going anywhere, he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Harry poured himself a drink, drank that one before getting a second, then sat down opposite his wife and could tell she wasn't happy.

'Is it because I was away again Ginny?'

'No, well part of it Harry,' Ginny sighed, 'I think we should be honest with each other. Neither of us has really been happy, not for a few years.'

Harry sighed but nodded, 'No we haven't, when I was away, I did a lot of thinking about that and finally worked something out.'

'That we never truly loved each other in the way we should have?'

'We really shouldn't have let your mother talk us into marriage, because if we did have that extra time, I think we both would have realised, we just weren't meant to be Gin. I know you love me and I love you, but we're not really in love with each other and never were. Those times were the worst, a war, not the best time to really work out how we feel. Then we were all so tired from being tense for so long, always wondering what was going on. Seeing your mum after Fred, all I wanted to do was make her happy. She'd basically raised me and become my mother from the age of twelve. All of us just wanted to start normal lives and I believe we did fool ourselves into thinking we were in love when we weren't.'

'I agree Harry and with me, I think I was more obsessed with you than in love with you. I'm sure you remember the first time you came to the Burrow, how I kept spluttering, or knocking things over. You were the boy who lived, and you were in my family's home. So I really think I fooled myself into believing I was in love with you.'

Harry sighed again, 'Yeah, we fooled ourselves and everyone else, and I wanted to be part of your family, so I fooled myself into thinking I was in love with you to stay part of the family,' Harry took a drink, 'It will be hard on James.'

'Yes, it will, but you can see him any time you want and take him when you're not working. You know that I wouldn't take your son away from you, I just want you to be happy and for me to be happy.'

'I know you wouldn't take James Ginny. So do you want me to leave tonight, because I promised James I'd be here in the morning?'

'Tomorrow's fine, but where will you go?'

'Well, you know I had my parent's house fixed, even if I never wanted to live there, I just wanted to get to know my parents through their belongings so I might stay there until I get another place. But when are we going to tell the family?'

'I'll tell them straight away just in case James lets it slip you don't live here anymore. I'll try my best to explain that it was a mutual decision because we both realised we weren't happy. You know we'll both get asked right?'

'Whether we've been cheating on each other, or probably me more than you, I know. But we both know the truth, we've only ever had sex with each other and even then, not as much as Ron and Hermione, he tells me all the time.'

'That's another things, both of us always said sex, not making love. Even though we both love James and wouldn't change having him, but this marriage never should have happened.'

'No, it shouldn't. Anyway, I'll go pack my stuff and stay in the spare room tonight, but I know one thing, none of your family will be happy.'

'No, I'm expecting an ear bashing from mum, we'll be the first to ever divorce. Not one Weasley had ever been divorced before.'

'Yeah, I've heard you mum say that quite a lot, she seemed very proud of that. I used to wonder about my parents, whether they would have stayed together after the first war. Sirius did say that had a few big fights because dad just couldn't seem to get serious so mum always started on him, she was a red head, they have tempers,' Harry gave Ginny a smile.

'Yeah, we do and I know I yelled at you a lot Harry, but I realised it was because I was confused. But since James came along, it's given me a lot of time to think about us. I know we're doing the right thing and I'm not going to let them try and talk us around, it would make it worse if we kept going.'

'It would, but after, I'm expecting a howler from your mum, and probably Ron. I'll see you in the morning Ginny when we explain to James. As long as he knows I'll see him all the time, let's hope he sees I still love him and this has nothing to do with him.'

'Well explain Harry, good night,' Ginny gave her husband a smile and watched as he walked up the stairs, but she sighed in relief and felt like a great weight had been lifted and knew Harry felt the same. It was the right thing to do, you can't stay with something when you didn't love them. She was pleased it went so well, for James' sake, this way they could stay friends so James never has to see his parents upset or fight, they just wouldn't be living together anymore.

The following morning Harry had James dressed and had him eating his breakfast when Ginny stepped into the kitchen.

'Mummy slept in,' James giggled.

'No, I've been awake for a while James,' Ginny gave Harry a look and he understood, she had been giving Harry and James time alone before they got to their explanation. So Ginny grabbed a cup of coffee, poured one for Harry then she sat down kissing James on the head. The moment James had finished eating, Harry and Ginny slowly and gently explained that even though they liked each other, they didn't want to live together anymore, but would always be there for him. James of course cried and clung to Harry which made the auror tear up as he held his son. But they kept telling James that Harry would see him all the time, after work, on weekends and some weekends he could stay with his daddy. Finally Harry had to force James' arms free and hand him to his mother because he didn't want to cry in front of his son. Harry quickly kissed his head, grabbed his bags and left his home to begin a life as a single man that would only see his son at certain times.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The following morning, Harry was at his desk in the auror office when Ron finally stepped in with a few other of his work colleagues.

'You're must have gotten here early, by the look of your desk,' Ron said as he sat at his desk.

'For a while, I couldn't sleep.'

'Anything wrong?' Ron saw Harry shrug and knew that to mean Harry didn't want to talk about it, but Ron knew he would know sooner or later, he always did. 'Mum sent Oscar early this morning, she asked Hermione and I go to the Burrow tonight, did she ask you and Ginny?'

'No, so it's something she wants to discuss with you.'

'Yeah, strange though,' Ron shrugged then got stuck into his work.

Right after work, Harry spent two hours with James before heading to his place. He had a light dinner, then sat on the sofa with a drink staring at the large picture of his parents. He was waiting, waiting for the yelling to start. He knew either Ron was going to turn up yelling, or even Mrs. Weasley, maybe even some of the other boys would turn up. It wouldn't matter what Ginny had told them, they would just see that Harry and Ginny were no longer together and James had parents that were living apart. As expected, Ron barged in yelling, with Hermione behind carrying Hugo and Rose had hold of her hand.

'Who did you sleep with?'

Harry sighed, 'No one, but you're not going to believe me, so I'm not wasting my time trying to make you.' he said calmly.

'You're right, I don't believe you. I know you Harry, you wouldn't just walk away from your family if you weren't shagging someone else?'

'Then you don't know me at all, and you don't have to yell and frighten your kids you know. If you want to calm down, we can talk about this, but quietly and calmly.'

'Why, just to get more lies Harry, just do the right thing, the manly thing and go back to your wife, let's go Hermione,' Ron picked up his daughter and stormed out.

'I know Harry, I've seen how unhappy you both were for years,' Hermione heard Ron yell, 'I better go,' Hermione kissed his cheek, Harry kissed Hugo and Rose then watched his friend leave. Harry always had a feeling Hermione saw more than she was letting on, which shouldn't have surprised Harry, she always did.

The following morning, Harry was again at his desk early. The moment he spotted the red envelope, he went into the training room, closing and sealing the door behind him. He wasn't going to listen or have anyone make him feel bad about doing the right thing. Even after he knew the letter would have long finished, Harry just kept training but he did unseal the door. After an hour, his boss stepped in and shut the door behind him.

'It's going to be awkward around here with the way Ron looks.'

'I know boss, I'm just going to stay out of his way. He won't believe that we just didn't love each other, he thinks I cheated, when I didn't. Ron of all people should know I would never lie to him, well to anyone. I only do at work when I'm interrogating someone.'

'I know Harry and I know how hard that part of your training was. I could see how you hated lying and it was the only thing that took you a while to pass.'

Harry sighed and faced his boss, 'Yeah, it was. I wasn't sure if you were going to give me a hard time or not.'

'You're personal business Harry is just that, personal. But that last party we all went to, I noticed you and Ginny didn't seem like the happy couple you were trying to make everyone believe. You were better at acting than Ginny though, using your training to stop anyone seeing the truth.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah and I thought I caught a look from you. Ginny and I talked it all out. We knew we never really loved each other from the start. But when Mrs. Weasley kept going on about us getting married and giving her more grandkids, it was hard to refuse her, especially because she kept bringing up Fred.'

'Yeah, I heard a few stories about her. Anyway, I've got a job for you that will keep you out of the office all day, which will help you and keep this place from turning into a shouting arena. Well stop Ron shouting the place down, you're not the shouting type.'

'No, there's no point, but Ron just can't help himself,' Harry followed his boss into the outer office and was instantly glared at by Ron, Harry ignored him and spoke to his boss about the job, grabbed his cloak and left to more of Ron's glares.

After work he went straight to his old home where James ran straight into his arms. 'So what happened?' Ginny asked.

'What we expected from Ron, a lot of yelling about who I cheated with, but Hermione knew, always did. Then your mum sent a howler to my work. I have no idea what it said, I went in the back room to train. Gawain was good though, he'd seen the way we were. He realised I was using my training to make everyone believe it was a happy marriage. So I was out of the office all day, that won't stop Ron though. So what about the others, any of them think we cheated?'

'Dad's not sure what's going on, never said anything either way but I don't think he does believe it. Bill, well even though he loves you and normally never listens to Ron, he's not sure. George doesn't think you or I did anything wrong, that's just George. Percy refused to say anything against you, he still feels guilty for those other times.'

'I'm sure they will realise sooner or later, well we can hope they will. Maybe we they see you dating someone else, and that you'll looked happier than you were with me, they will see that.'

'So it wouldn't worry you if that happened, even soon?'

'No Ginny, I want you to be happy, I do really care about you, just not the way a husband would. So if there's someone now, go for it, you deserve it.'

'Thank you, but what about you, I know it's not my business anymore. But is there anyone you're interested in?'

Harry shook his head, 'No and really I'm not interested right now. I want to spend time with James and work. What about the divorce though, and maybe the custody. You know your mum and Ron will try and work something in to make me look bad.'

'I thought about that, Hermione is going to draw up the custody agreement then we can lodge that with the divorce papers.'

'Hermione will do good, she has such a level head, a smart and logical mind. How does she put up with Ron sometimes, it surprises me.'

'They surprise me as well Harry. I know how long they liked each other, but I really thought they would never marry. I figured Hermione would get sick of the way Ron acted.'

'She loves him, so she puts up with it. I don't think their suited, but it's not my business. So when are we meeting with Hermione?'

'She's coming here on the weekend, she asked mum to watch the kids on Saturday morning because she needed an hour or so at the office and mum knows Ron sleeps late on the weekends.'

'Yeah, he does, I'll be here early. I was going to ask you about the weekend though.'

'Yes, James can stay with you, every weekend he can stay with you Harry.'

'Thanks,' Harry looked down at his son who was still sitting on his lap, 'Would you like that mate, stay with daddy at my place, just the weekend though?'

'Yep, will I have my own room?'

'Yes, and I'll tell you something,' Harry grinned, 'The room I've set up for you was my old baby room and just through a door in that room is another room just to play in. So it's like two rooms in one.'

'But I won't have any toys there to play with.'

'Yes you will, after we see Aunt Hermione, we'll go shopping. That way you can have things here with mummy and at my place.'

'Okay, let's buy lots,' James said making Harry and Ginny laugh. They realised though that James was taking this break between them better than they thought, which they were pleased about, they didn't want James hurt by this, now they saw he wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Saturday morning, Harry woke early, like normal, showered then had breakfast before apparating straight into the back garden of his old home.

Harry stepped inside, kissed James before kissing Hermione on the cheek, 'Thanks for understanding Hermione.'

'There's nothing to understand Harry. Now I've made a rough draft to start with, both of you read it then tell me if you want anything changed or added.'

Harry and Ginny both read through the custody documents that Hermione had drawn up. When they finished they both grinned as they looked at Hermione.

'Still as smart as ever, you've covered everything Hermione.'

'I tried to Harry, because I can see how you and Ginny do want James to see each of you with no limitations. Now if Ginny wants to go on a holiday with James and stay for three months, she can. I know if either of you do that it will be hard on the other. But you have to prepare for everything.'

'I doubt I'd go on a holiday for that long Hermione,' Ginny said.

'No, me either, the longest I'd say for me, would be a few weeks. That actually reminded me, Gawain said to me about my working extra hours the last week. Since I will do that, he just seems to know I will, I'll get an extra week on our break. So I might take James away for two weeks, stay home for the other week.'

'That's fine and since Hermione has worked that in, no one can say anything.'

'Alright, I'll get this done first thing Monday morning, send you both copies. All you need to do is sign them and lodge them the same time with the divorce papers. There pretty straight forward, but you can change or add things as well.'

'Well I already know Ginny will have this house and her own vault that I set up from the Black vault, so she'll never have to worry about anything, she agreed that she wouldn't touch my parents vaults. The only things I'd like from here are my parents and Sirius' pictures.'

'I packed them ready for you along with their books you found in Grimmauld Place and there home. But I put a heap of pictures of James in with them, because I knew you haven't gotten around to buying a camera to take your own.'

'Thanks, I do want some of James. Is there one with you and James he can keep in his room?'

'Yes, I thought you'd ask, so I had one ready as well.'

'See, if everyone saw the way you two are now, comfortable and friendly with each other, working together to make sure James was looked after and you're both doing things for each other as well, they would realise that this is an agreed separation and there's no hard feelings between you two,' Hermione said feeling frustrated.

'Well mum is more upset that I'm the first Weasley to divorce, so she just refuses to hear the truth and Ron's in her ear all the time. Ron will never see the truth, he sees what he wants to see and hear what he wants to hear. As far as he's concerned, Harry cheated, which he didn't, he's not the type.'

'No, Harry is not the type, not while you two were still together. I don't even think he would do anything now until the divorce is final.'

'You're right, I wouldn't because I am still legally bound to Ginny, it would be like cheating. Even though I'm not one for sex being casual, no, that wouldn't happen until after. Ron will never believe that. Imagine what he will say and do if I did start seeing someone, not that I'm going to.'

'Eventually you will Harry, but yes, Ron will say that started before you were divorce. So it might be good to wait a while before that happens. Now I should go and get the kids and don't worry Harry, I'll make sure you get to see them. They are you niece and nephew.'

'Thanks because I do want to stay close to them Hermione and you as well even though it will be hard on you. Will you tell Ron when you visit me?'

'Not for a while, if everything settles down, then I will. I don't like keeping things from Ron, especially about his children, but we all know he wouldn't let them visit you.'

'No he wouldn't and that's so wrong. Harry is still part of the family even if we're not legally together.'

'I'll talk to you both later,' Hermione kissed James, then Harry's cheek and hugged Ginny before leaving.

'I've got a bag ready for James, I'll just go grab it,' Ginny hurried away and was back with two bags, 'Remember James, listen to your father and don't go talking him into buying you everything you ask for.'

'Ow mummy, daddy likes buying me things, I like it too.'

Harry and Ginny laughed as Harry ruffled James' hair, 'I do, but we need to go, so we can go shopping,' Harry stood up with James in one of his arms, and the two bags in the other, 'Kiss mummy and you'll see her tomorrow night.'

'Love you mummy.'

'I love you too James, see you tomorrow Harry.'

Harry nodded then headed outside, 'Hold tight little man,' he waited until James clamped his arms around his neck, then disapparated away. He arrived down the very back of his garden, a small section he left unwarded so he didn't have to keep putting wards up and down every time he left the house, but Harry decided to keep that bit of information to himself.

Harry and James put all his clothes away, then put two pictures beside his bed, one of Harry and James, one of Ginny and James. After Harry put his pictures into his office, they left again to do a lot of shopping because Harry knew he couldn't resist buying his son anything.

Late the following week, Harry and Ginny filed for divorce and lodge the custody papers giving them joint custody of their son James. By that afternoon, a story about Harry Potter and Ginny Potter divorcing was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. They were told when they lodged the divorce papers that since it was agreed on by both parties and a spell used proved that both wanted a divorce, it would be finalised in a couple of weeks.

If Harry was seen by reporters they all asked the same questions, why was he divorcing his wife of nearly eight years, Ginny had the same questions shouted at her when she was seen in public.

The first weekend after the divorce was final, Harry and James were in Diagon Alley. Harry finally relented and was going to buy James his first real broom, still a child's broom but bigger and it looked more like an adults broom. As Harry and James walked through the archway and towards quality quidditch supplies, Ron approached them and Harry saw the look on his face.

'Do not yell while my son is here, do not say anything that will upset my son, do not say one thing that James shouldn't hear, that's you're only warning,' Harry said calmly but gave Ron a look that made him hesitate, so Harry and James stepped into the shop and started looking at children's brooms. The found a junior Firebolt that looked like Harry's old one Sirius had bought him, just smaller and of course wouldn't fly as fast or high. Harry thought about a new broom for himself, he had one he bought four years ago, and Harry thought it was still too good to just put away, so he opted out of another broom. After that shop, they went and had an ice-cream, but again, Harry saw Ron glaring at them, but he never approached them, which surprised Harry but was thankful that he had a peaceful time with his son. Harry did go into another store, one owned by an old friend, Susan Bones.

'Harry, it's nice to see you,' Susan kissed his cheek.

'It's good to see you too Susan.'

'James has grown since I last saw him and looking just like you, hello James.'

'Hi,' James said shyly.

'She's a good friend of daddy's James, its okay,' Harry smiled, 'Yeah, he's me all over, so how's business?'

'Good, weekends of course are always the busiest. What I read in the paper, is it true? You know I don't believe anything that gets written about you.'

'It's true, we realised we didn't love each other and actually never did. We do love each other, I don't mean that, I mean we aren't in love with each other. We talked and realised that we weren't happy.'

'I thought Ginny seemed a bit down the few times I saw her.'

'Yeah, we just weren't happy in that way. We talk all the time though, when I go see James after work, then when I pick him up on weekends. She even told me about someone,' Harry nodded towards his son, 'I just want her to be happy, now she's getting that.'

'That's good, especially for James here. What about you though, anyone caught your eye?'

'No, I'm enjoying my son and my work, so there's no hurry. Anyway, I better go, I just wanted to say hi while we were here,' Harry kissed Susan's cheek and Susan kissed James cheek making him giggle. The two old friends laugh, then Harry took his son home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next couple of months, nothing changed. When Harry was at the office, Ron would glare at him and made snide comments that Harry cheated on his wife. The other aurors seem to ignore Ron, only one seemed to think he was right, a man that Harry knew from Hogwarts, but they never got on, Garner Langford. Harry didn't really care, Ginny knew the truth and so did Hermione. Harry had spoken to George and he didn't believe what Ron and his mother were saying, he said Harry didn't have it in him to ever cheat. So Harry knew he had another one on his side. Hermione would let Ron think that she and Ginny were spending quality girl time so she could take her children to visit Harry. Even though Hermione hated lying and didn't want her children to either, she had to make them understand that their father would do if he found out they were visiting their uncle Harry, he wouldn't let them visit.

Harry sometimes ate alone at his home after work, other times he went to a restaurant. Three months after the divorce was final, Harry was sitting eating his dinner and like always, got a table at the back and usually kept his back to the crowd.

'Um Potter, do you mind if I join you?' Draco Malfoy asked.

Harry looked up, then nodded, 'Sure, would you like a drink?'

'Thanks.'

Harry got the attention of the waitress and ordered two drinks, Draco nor Harry spoke until the waitress returned.

'I don't want to stop you eating, so go ahead, I just wanted to thank you. I never got a chance before and it's not like I can just walk into the auror offices. I doubt your friend would approve.'

'Ron, well we're having one of our off times right now. But you're welcome Draco. So how has your life been since you were cleared?'

'First three years I stayed overseas, when I came back, it was a little difficult, not as hard as I thought though. That statement you released to the Daily Prophet actually helped.'

'It was the truth Draco, so what about work, have trouble with that?'

'No, again thanks to your statement. I work as a healer now, that's why I went overseas, well apart from getting away for a while. I wanted to learn and I thought they would treat me better away from here. Now I'm at St Mungo's, working in the mind damage ward, that's my main area, but I work in all aspects of healing.'

'I never pictured you as a healer, do you enjoy it though?'

'Yes, I love it. I have been working alongside another healer and we've come up with a potion that is helping some of the cases that aren't too severe. Our ultimate gain is to help people like the Longbottoms.'

'So you see Neville's parents?'

'Yes, I've seen Neville there at lot. At first he wasn't sure about letting me treat his parents, he spoke to the senior healer, Clifford Grantland who told Neville that I was his best healer and trustworthy. So Neville is okay with me now. You said you couldn't see me as a healer, if you were to take a guess, what would you think I would have been?'

'Oh, well, maybe you might have done nothing, your family is rich. Otherwise, maybe get into something to do with potions, you were always good at that, or even politics or law.'

'Actually my father wanted law for me, but no, that never interested me. Politics, I did consider, but I realised that wasn't right for me either. After that night, I realised I wanted to help people. You though, I always knew you'd be an auror, it's just in your nature to help and protect, to save lives where you can.'

'It's all I ever wanted to be and even if I do say so myself, I'm good at it. I'm the unofficial deputy, the auror office doesn't have a deputy head, but if the boss is out then I'm in charge. The last few times has been hard though, Ron either glares or ignores my orders until I finally said enough and put an official complaint in to my boss.'

'Sometimes you can't let friendship get in the way of doing your job. So he's pissed because you divorced his little sister?'

'Yes, well the families split, some are okay and don't believe what Ron is sprouting, the others do.'

'So knowing Ron's temper and how he sometimes speaks before thinking, let's see. Either he thinks you hit Ginny or cheated on her.'

'Cheated, which I didn't and I could never hit anyone. I know I did hit you, I just lost it that day, but normally I wouldn't use physical violence for anything, just stun. Well unless it's a dangerous witch or wizard.'

'No, you have this sort of softness about you, I could never see you hitting a woman. I bet you miss your son though.'

'No, I see him every afternoon after work, then have him on the weekends. Ginny and I agreed to share custody of James.'

'I've seen a picture of him, he looks like you.'

'Yep, down to his messy hair that nothing will work on, well if I want to use a sticking charm it would, but I just leave it, because that's James, like me and my father.'

'So that's where you get it from, your father.'

'Yes, Sirius told me how mum was always trying to get my dad's hair to lie flat. So are you still living at Malfoy Manor with your mother?'

'No, I never liked that place, so I got my own house, then mother sold it after father died. She never liked it either, said it was too dark and big.'

'Well the only time I was there, yeah, big and yes dark. I wasn't sure if it was always dark or because he happened to be living there.'

'No, that's the way my father liked it, it just happened to suit him. Do you always say him, because I do? I don't like to hear his name, not like before, I just want to put that part of my life behind me.'

'I get you there and yeah, I always say him because I'm the same. He's gone, so I want to forget about that time. I don't read the papers, you can probably guess why. But are you married, kids?'

'No, I never married. First I realised I was gay, then I thought I just want to keep helping people. I have dated a lot, but no one took my interest.'

'You went out with Parkinson, so when did you work out your gay?'

'Not until I was overseas. With everything going on the years before, I never got a chance. With Pansy, my father wanted that, you know a pureblood marriage.'

'How do you feel now, about all this pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn stuff?'

'I've nothing against anyone and I don't believe we're better than anyone else. Hermione proved she was smarter than most purebloods, you proved you were a better fighter than purebloods as well. No one should be given special treatment based on blood status.'

'Well I agree, so you don't say mudblood anymore?'

'No, and I sent Hermione a letter one day apologising for that. She actually answered me, which surprised me.'

'You shouldn't have been. Hermione knew like I did that half of the way you acted was because of the way you were raised. She used to watch all of us more than we realised, she saw the real you but knew she couldn't say anything. That's strange though, she said something to me once, years ago. She said I'm not who I think I am, but when I questioned her, she said I had to work it out on my own. I still have no idea what she meant and she still won't tell me. She did say the last time I asked her, that I might finally figure it out now I'm single. That just confused me more and Hermione knows I hate riddles. I'm sure she does it just to wind me up.'

'Because nothing much upsets you, I noticed that myself. You do what you had to and bugger what anyone thought.'

'True, even when my friends called me saviour, they hoped it would get a reaction from me. I didn't like it, but I kept thinking, why get upset about a name. I don't think of myself like that, so I ignore it, like I never heard them. So after a while they stopped when they realised I wasn't giving them what they wanted.'

'So Neville, Seamus, those would be the ones I could see doing that.'

'Yep, plus a few more.'

For the next hour, Harry and Draco kept talking. They were finally getting to know the real person, not what they thought they knew and found they actually liked each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After that first night, Harry and Draco actually had dinner together a few times a week, sometimes at the restaurant, sometimes at either of their homes. Harry had Draco over to his home to meet his son and was surprised when James instantly took to him. Harry would watch Draco play with James, sometimes with a children's version of wizard chess, sometimes flying around the back garden on the brooms. Harry would listen to his son's laughter when he was with Draco, Harry would stop cooking and watch the two of them, but found he was watching the blond man more. A few times Harry did this, something happened that confused him at first, until he asked Hermione to drop by after work.

'I worked it out Hermione, I'm not who I thought I am.'

'Tell me what you believe I meant then.'

'I'm gay, okay.'

'Yes, took you long enough. So how did you finally work it out?'

'I've been seeing someone, only as a friend, a man. We spend time together, have dinner sometimes. Well I was watching him one day and well sorry, but I reacted, if you get my meaning.'

'Yes, I do, so does that mean he's gay or you just liked looking at him?'

'I like looking at him, but he is gay. We're just friends though, I'm not sure how to approach the subject of actually dating. I never did any of that Hermione. Ginny and I were basically thrust together.'

'Try to get a sense if he thinks of you more than a friend when you're together. Maybe slyly look at him and see if he's watching you. Unless you just want to be straight forward and broach the subject that is?'

'I'll just see how he might look at me, because I know he does always stare at my face when we talk, never looks away like others will.'

'That sounds hopeful, so do I get to know who this man is?'

'No, well not yet, let me see what happens. He doesn't care that anyone knows he's gay, and since I worked it out, I'm not concerned. There's only one thing that worries me if people find out.'

'That Ron will say you were cheating behind Ginny's back. Then he will make some rude and disgusting comments about gays and how could you have sex with his sister when you're having sex with a man.'

'You really know him don't you Hermione?'

'Yes and even though I don't agree with him most of the time, I just can't help loving the big oaf.'

'Can I tell you something Hermione?'

'Anything Harry, you know that and you know I'll keep it to myself.'

'Even though I know you and Ron liked each other for years. I thought if you ever did get together, it wouldn't last. I figured you'd get sick of the way Ron acted and leave or just curse him.'

'People have said that to me before. I sometimes want to curse him, especially over the last few months. I just love him Harry and I know he loves me no matter how different we are, it seems to work and I can't explain why.'

'I know you do, but is that why you wanted to wait so long to have kids?'

'Well yes, I never told Ron that though. But marriage is serious enough, but children make it even more so. So I did want to see if Ron and I would work.'

'I get that, I knew Ginny wanted a career, but she never really said anything about kids. Even though I love James, it shocked me when she told me she was pregnant. We never talked about it or that she'd been thinking about it. I know you and Ginny were being pressured by Mrs. Weasley, do you think that's why Ginny let herself fall pregnant?'

'Yes I do. Ginny loves James, like you do, but if Ginny had her way, she would have kept playing for a few more years. She told me once, a long time ago that she didn't think she was the motherly type.'

'She's a great mother and James adores her. Hopefully now we're not together and she finds someone else, she might have more kids. James asks sometimes, about having a brother, he never wants a sister though, just a brother.'

'I think it's because of the way Victoire is, she always kisses him, well kisses all her cousins. James is too young to know why, all he sees is a yucky girl kissing him.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, he's told me that, girls are yucky. Anyway, I should go see James and you need to get home before Ron asks where you've been.'

'I think he knows I visit you but he also knows I won't let anything ruin our friendship just because he can be a stubborn prat,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, 'Let me know how it goes and try to relax, it'll be fine.'

'I'll try, see you later,' Harry waited to his friend left, then went to spend an hour with James.

The next two times Harry and Draco had dinner, Harry just couldn't bring up the subject of them dating. Harry did see Draco staring at him, never realising Harry had seen him which gave Harry hope. Over the last week, Harry just kept dreaming of Draco kissing him, which made Harry so hot he woke up and had to have a cold shower.

Harry had kissed his son goodbye, then went home to start dinner. Just as he was getting everything together, Draco knocked on the door then came straight into the kitchen.

'So what are we having tonight?' Draco asked as he sat down.

'Chicken parmesan, we both seem to like that. So how was work?'

'Good, well sad but good, what about you?'

'A bit slow at the moment, not that I'm complaining, but it's been so slow Gawain basically told me to run the office all week. So I had a few of the aurors giving the law enforcement squad a hand. Some, well two thought it was beneath them, but realised I was serious.'

'Two, that would be Ron and Garner?'

'Yep, how did you guess,' Harry grinned.

'Not too difficult since they both hate you right now, well Garner always did, Ron only recently. Doesn't he see that Ginny's happy?'

'No, he sees what he wants to see, his sister is a divorced mother and I'm to blame,' Harry finished cooking and set two plates on the table, then poured each of them a drink, 'Hermione said he just doesn't want to admit he's been wrong, I think partly that's true and part of it that he really doesn't take any notice of anything that doesn't concern him. I never realised Ron could be so self-absorbed.'

'Maybe it's to do with everything that happened at Hogwarts and who you are Harry. He was also called your side kick by anyone that wasn't your friends. He heard that so many times, you're just known because you happen to be best friends with Potter. I even said that to him a few times. He might finally see himself as his own person, he's just taking too far.'

'That's not something I ever considered. I do know he was jealous of me for a while. Mainly due to thinking Hermione liked me more. I never heard or got the feeling it might be about me, who I am, which I tell everyone, I'm Harry, just Harry, nothing special.'

Draco laughed, 'Well just Harry, maybe you don't think you're special, the magical world sees you differently. Ron just happened to see or be with you when you pulled off some spectacular escapes or spells. I think he's just jealous, jealous of who you are and how popular and liked you are.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right. But I've come to the decision it's all his fault and I'm not wasting my time worrying about what he believes. No matter what I do or say, he will never believe I didn't cheat on his sister.'

'Is that why you haven't had a date since you divorced, you didn't want him to say, there I told everyone you did and I was right.'

'Partly to do with that,' Harry took a drink and tried not to look at Draco.'

'Are you going to tell me what the other part is?'

'Well,' Harry sighed as he looked up, 'I've finally worked out what Hermione meant, about me not being who I thought I was and she was right, like always. I finally accepted it and realised why I wasn't ever truly happy with Ginny and why our sex life was sort of perfunctory, nothing to exciting.'

Draco leaned closer, 'You still never said what the other part is,' he said softly into Harry's ear and saw him shudder as his breath hit his ear.

'Oh, um,' Harry closed his eyes as he felt his body react, 'Okay, I worked out I'm gay.'

'About bloody time,' Draco smiled then leaned in and captured Harry's lips with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco spent all their free time together. Draco had introduced Harry to making love with a man and was surprised at how easily he took to it, even doing things that Draco himself never did at first. When Harry was over how uncomfortable it was, he never wanted to stop and usually made love to Draco a couple of times a night.

When Harry walked into his home, he saw Pig sitting on the window sill. Harry took the note then Pig flew off.

"Harry, sorry, but Ron might turn up. James let slip yesterday that you had a special friend. When Ron asked who, James refused to say and said uncle Ron was mean and always saying mean things about his daddy, so he didn't like his uncle Ron anymore. Ron got angry Harry, not at James, at you. So I think you might get a visit. Always you're friend, love Hermione."

Harry sighed, but wasn't worried, he knew no one could get inside without lowering the wards. He just wished that all this was over so James didn't keep hearing things he shouldn't.

Draco turned up and had dinner, before Harry and Draco ended up in bed again, they couldn't seem to get enough of each other, not that they were complaining one bit. They both heard the chimed which told them someone had tried to open the door, also using spells to let themselves in and they both knew who it was. Harry knew he was in for either a frosty reception at work or a loud reception, either way, Harry knew Ron couldn't resist doing something.

Just like Harry thought, the following day, Harry had Ron yelling at him until he made sure Ron saw him file another complaint about his actions, that was the only thing that shut him up because Ron knew one more complaint and he would be suspended. But Harry thought he saw a calculating look on Ron's face and wondered if he might be planning something.

Harry had finally told Hermione who he was seeing and she wasn't even surprised. She said that Harry and Draco seemed too obsessed with each other, more than they should have been.

Harry had barely finished dinner, when Draco had raced him off on the sofa in the living room. Harry was in front of Draco while the blond man was behind, first licking his hole, having fun making Harry groan with pleasure. Draco loved to hear Harry losing it, the more Harry begged and pleaded, the more he never gave in, so he kept his tongue and fingers going until he thought Harry would finally lose it, then he slowly entered him, but also had his hand wrapped around Harry's erection. They were both groaning and calling each other's names, screaming in ecstasy, then they heard another chime telling him one of his charms had been activated and he knew exactly which one.

'Shit, stay still,' Harry quickly summoned his invisibility cloak and a blanket and just covered Draco and himself, then he pretended to be asleep as Ron stormed in with Hermione right behind him, 'Bloody hell, how did you get in here and without asking me?' Harry asked as he made it look like he'd been woken up.

'I want to know who it was you were with when you cheated on my sister.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, I never cheated on Ginny? Now just get out of here or I might have you arrested for breaking into my home.'

'Why aren't you getting up?'

'What's it to you Ron, I didn't invite you so I'm staying where I am and I'm comfortable, not to mention I was asleep you idiot.'

'Oh I get it, she's there, under your cloak, isn't she,' Ron went to move when a shield charm went up around Harry, 'I'll find out you know and then you'll both pay,' Ron stormed back out the way he came.

'How did he get in Hermione?'

'He very cleverly asked James, not outright of course. First he said he was sorry for saying things about you to him, then just started to casually ask questions, found out you kept a small unwarded section. I better go, sorry for the interruption, especially since I can see what you were both doing, bye Draco, go back to your fun,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, then hurried out the back.

Harry and Draco knew their mood had definitely chilled, so they both dressed but sat together on the sofa.

'Are you going to change that open section?'

'Yes, I don't want this happening again. I can't believe Ron would use my son like that. If Ginny hears about this, she is going to let loose on him and the whole town will hear her.'

'It's alright Harry, calm down. Ginny will take care of her brother, let me take care of you,' Draco turned Harry's face to him, giving him a softly kiss, 'I love you.'

'Oh Dra, I really love you too,' Harry sat back with his head against Draco's shoulder, 'This is how I want our life to be, how I thought it should be.'

'I wasn't sure how you felt, I had hoped love. So even though I don't want to rush you into anything, I really want us together, properly together.'

'Do you mean live together?'

'That, but more,' Draco put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a small ring box, 'I mean we get officially bonded as partners.'

'The first time I heard marriage, it wasn't something I really wanted, but now, hell yes,' Harry grinned as he moved until he was sitting astride Draco, kissing him with as much passion as he could. 'So now I have to buy you a ring to match this one, but do I get to see it.'

'It's a magically bonded ring, the moment you put it on, one will appear on my hand and they match. We can change them if you want to look at something else, but I have a feeling you're going to like these,' Draco took the ring out and showed Harry who nodded and grinned hugely before Draco slipped the ring onto his finger and another identical one appeared on Draco's finger.

'I don't know anything about a bonding ceremony, how do we go about it?'

'Easy, but I had a thought, to keep it quiet for a while, just so Ron doesn't start causing more problems. I thought we could go to France and have it done there. Maybe stay a few days, I know we can't do more than that yet, we can plan a proper honeymoon later.'

'Then let's work it as soon as possible, because I want us together always. I'll tell Ginny I'm going away for a few days and after hearing what Ron did, she will accept that. Hopefully when everything settles down, we can let everyone know.'

'It will love, so let's forget about everything. How about we go share a bath and relax?'

'You've said the magic words Dra, I need something because if I don't I might finally lose it with him. So I'll quickly go block that section and be right back,' Harry hurried outside, performed his charms and hurried back to Draco.

Harry and Draco shared a bath and talked about what their life with be like as a full on official couple. After Draco gave Harry a massage because he knew Harry was still tense, half way through, he was sound asleep. Draco smiled, kissed Harry's back, then curled up and decided to just stay the night.

At the end of the following week, Harry and Draco had apparated to France. Normally they would need an international port key, but since France was so close to England, they could get that far with apparition.

Their ceremony was beautiful with both men smiling through the whole thing. When it was done and they were announced as bonded partners, both their rings glowed, which made it official, but also the bonding made sure that no one apart from them could ever remove their rings. They spent the rest of the day in bed, then the following days seeing the sights. Even though Harry had been overseas, it was usually with work. So Draco took charge of their sightseeing and the two men have a great time.

The moment they got home, Harry went to see James, but asked Ginny if he could come back with Harry and spend the night that he had another day off work.

'Anytime Harry, but I wanted to tell you that I have forbidden Ron to speak to James and he can't even go near him. Mum had a go at me until I said if Ron doesn't agree, then I won't be going there with James ever again and if Ron did speak or go near James, then they will never see either of us unless Ron isn't there. She realised I had the right, so she backed off but she still believes Ron, that you cheated.'

'I hate having James hear any of this. You and I are fine and we worked all this out so James wouldn't be affected it by it. They should see that and just accept it. Do you think Ron will ever admit his been wrong?'

'No and it's causing a rift in the family. George had a go at Ron as well, he backed me up and said they won't go to the Burrow anymore if Ron keeps going, because it's turning the family dinners into a shouting match. Anyway, go get James, he'll enjoy spending the night with you. Oh before you go, I did want to tell you that I'm engaged Harry, he's very nice and loves James, treats him like a son. But he would like to talk to you so you will see that he's not trying to take your place.'

'I'd like to talk to him Ginny and I know you wouldn't allow that anyway. Well since you told me, I might as well tell you. But can you keep it to yourself for a while, it's just because of Ron and I don't want James hearing some of the things he will say.'

'Of course I will.'

'Okay,' Harry held up his hand, 'I'm married, but Ginny, I married a man, that's why I could never be truly happy with you as your husband, I was gay all along. Hermione even knew years ago, but never told me.'

'Well it makes sense Harry, I'm happy for you and when we work out for you to meet my fiancé, make sure he comes with you so I can meet your, um partner, husband, what?'

Harry chuckled, 'Either, but we like partner, I'll get James.' Harry smiled and was happy that Ginny finally found someone to love and that she accepted Harry being gay and also happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The following weekend at the Burrow, it was still very tense, but Molly Weasley kept Ron right away from James because she did not want to lose her daughter or grandson. Ginny told everyone about her engagement and how happy she was, but even then, Ron was still being stubborn and she overheard Ron tell Hermione that Ginny was just acting like she was happy, when she really wanted Harry back and he was determined to get Harry to see that.

While Ron was heading towards the bathroom, he overheard James telling his cousins how daddy and daddy's friend were taking him out the next day which gave Ron an idea. So for the rest of the day, Ron was actually cheerful, which made Hermione and Ginny both suspicious.

The following day, Harry took the wards down, stepped outside with Draco and James, then replaced the wards. Harry held James hand, while Draco had his arm around Harry as they walked down the street with James talking non-stop. What they didn't know was that they were being watched. Ron glared as he saw who Harry had been cheating on his sister with and was determined to make them both pay and he had a very good idea about how to go about it, he just needed to put together some plans but also look through some of his wife's books.

Over the next couple of months, Harry, Draco, Oliver, Ginny and James had dinner together quite a few times. Harry had been surprised when Ginny's fiancé turned out to be his old quidditch captain Oliver Wood who Harry always liked and thought he was a great bloke. When Ginny and Oliver got married, they asked Harry and Draco to come, but Harry thought it would cause too much drama and Ginny shouldn't have to put with that on her wedding day but Harry and Draco took James for a few days so Ginny and Oliver could have some time completely alone.

One day Harry and Draco were sitting on the soft discussing their plans for the first proper holiday when the chime announcing someone knocked on the door, then a patronus floated inside.

'Harry, it's Gawain, it's important, I need to speak with you.'

'I wonder what my boss wants,' Harry stepped over to the door removed the wards then waited until Draco went into the office before opening the door. Harry was surprised to see not only Gawain, but Ron, Garner, Sally and Michael, 'What's going on?'

'Sorry Harry, we have an arrest warrant for Draco Malfoy,' Gawain handed Harry the document, then the aurors entered the house.

'What for, he hasn't done anything wrong and as his official legal partner, I demand to know what you think he did?'

'It's all there, Mr. Malfoy can fight this, so it will be up to you to get a lawyer.'

'Harry, they said their arresting me,' Draco struggled as his arms were pulled tight behind him.

'Don't worry love, I'll get to the bottom of this and I know where to start. You won't be gone long.' Harry stepped over to Ron and Garner, 'Don't try to stop me,' Harry kissed his husband, 'Don't worry love, remember, I love you.'

'I love you too Harry, please work this out.'

'I will,' Harry waited until the other aurors took his husband away, 'This is bullshit and you know it Gawain, so how can you go along with this?'

'He has evidence Harry and Garner is saying the same thing. Draco broke his restrictions by having sexual relations during that time and that he slept with a married man, you.'

'But we never did, I never slept with Draco until three, no four months after I was divorced, by then the restrictions were lifted, I checked.'

'I believe you, but you need proof. Ron just wants to hurt you and Draco, I know he does, but my hands are tied Harry, he really did his homework, or Hermione helped him.'

'No, she wouldn't, she spends time here with us and she knows nothing happened. I better get my solicitors onto this quickly. What do you think the chances are at fighting this?'

'With no proof, you won't. He's statement said he saw you two together and so did Garner. That automatically gets Draco ten years for violating his restrictions of his release. I better go, I wouldn't put it passed them two to do something while I wasn't looking. Now I'm going to make sure he's placed in the holding cell and remain there until the trial. I will put a restriction on who can open it, only Sally and I will be able to go into his cell.'

'Thanks, watch him for me Gawain because they might just hurt him, I'll contact you when I've spoke to my solicitors,' Harry watched his boss leave, then sent his patronus to Hermione before he stuck his head into the fireplace and spoke to the secretary of his law office. After organising to meet them in a couple of hours, Harry pulled his head out of the fire as he heard the sound of apparition and Hermione running towards the back of the house, 'Look, Ron worked it so it looked like Draco violated his restrictions, Hermione, I know you didn't help him, but please just tell me how he worked that out?'

'A few weeks ago, I noticed some of my books were put back in the wrong place, Ron must have been researching when I wasn't home. Have you got any way to prove you and Draco never had sex before you divorced Ginny?'

'No, how can I prove that, which is what Ron planned on. I'm talking to my solicitors later, but you will help me, won't you Hermione?'

'Any way I can, the first thing I'm doing is leaving Ron. He's gone too far this time Harry and I'm finally fed up with him. Don't blame yourself, because it's not your fault. Now I better go pack up and get the kids from Molly before they work out what's going on. I'm going to stay at my parent's place until I get my own place.'

'Stay here Hermione, there's room and you know about the wards, it's safer.'

'Alright, then I can help with all this. I won't be long, then we'll have to tell Ginny, Oliver and James, so James knows why his other daddy is not here.'

'Blimey Hermione, he looked so scared, we have to do something.'

'We will, I won't be long,' Hermione hugged Harry then left the house.

Harry paced the living room, had a drink, then paced again until Hermione, Rose and Hugo stepped inside with three small bags, but Harry knew those bags would hold more than they looked like they could.

'Put the kids in James room Hermione, you use the other room, James can stay with me, unless you want to share with Rose and Hugo in James' room, whichever you want.'

'Thank you, come on you two, let's get settled then we'll explain,' Hermione took her two children upstairs and had them unpack then herself before they sat around the dining table, 'I know you will be upset and I'm sorry, but your daddy did something very wrong. He hurt Uncle Harry very much and I know we couldn't stay, so we're going to live here for a while and you won't be seeing your daddy for a while.'

'What did daddy do Uncle Harry?' Hugo asked.

'See kids, I got married, to a man called Draco. We're very happy but see Draco had a very bad father and got Draco involved in bad stuff that he never wanted to do. So after the war, Draco wasn't punished because I told the Wizengamot how he was made to do things he didn't want to do. When Draco was in court, they said he could go free, but he had to follow certain rules, which he did. Your daddy made it look like he didn't follow the rules, you're daddy and some other aurors came and took my husband away.'

'So he really didn't break the rules Uncle Harry?' Rose asked.

'No sweetheart, you have my word no rules were broken, you're mummy knows that. You know I never break a promise to anyone and I don't lie.'

Rose got up and hugged Harry, 'No you don't, even mummy tells me that, so daddy was wrong to hurt you. Can you get your husband back Uncle Harry?'

'We're going to try Rosie, your mother is going to help me, but it might take a while.'

'Where Draco now?' Hugo asked.

'They had to take him away and put in in the holding cells at the ministry, meaning he stays locked up in a tiny room with no windows and he can't leave, he can't even get visitors, so I can't see him either.'

'That's so sad Uncle Harry,' Rose hugged Harry again.

'You're like your mother Rosie, but yeah, it is sad. I need to go though, I have to meet my solicitors, now I shouldn't need to say it, but treat this place as yours. I'm not sure how long I'll be though,' Harry kissed his niece then nephew before Hermione then hurried from the house with an ache in his heart and a feeling of dread in his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Over the next four months, nothing Harry, Hermione or the solicitors did could find a way to get Draco released and he was finally found guilty and sent to Azkaban. Harry was devastated, so was Hermione, but James was always upset and tried to stop his daddy from being upset and sad all the time. Harry quit the aurors and Gawain came up with something that would punish Ron and Garner for lying, even if he wished he could sack them and get Draco Malfoy released. They were now doing weekends as well as an extra hour every morning and night to make up for Harry not being there, he also gave them the worst duties he could. Neither of them liked it but they realised they had to put up with it. Gawain made it a miserable for the two of them as he could in the hope they would admit what they planned, he never thought they would, but he wanted to try anything to get them to admit they used their jobs as aurors to hurt Harry and now he had lost the best auror he had and one he had plans for.

When Draco was gone for eight months, with Hermione still living at Harry's and had won sole custody of her two children, Harry sat next to Hermione and handed her a couple of pieces of parchment for her to read.

'It might be the only way Hermione, I can have Gawain and my solicitors do this instantly if they don't release Draco. Ron and Garner also have to admit they were lying on their statements.'

Hermione read the marked sections that Harry had highlighted and sighed, 'It might be the only thing left we can do Harry. But why leave, you don't need to.'

'I've got a feeling even with this, that Ron won't give in so easily, he will think I'm bluffing, and if it does work, I just want to take him away for a while, he'll need some times after being in there. Now please don't tell Ginny until she receives her letter and her special visitor.'

'I won't and I do understand, Ron is still being stubborn even though Ginny is married to Oliver and has only four months left before the baby is born. Alright, we'll stay here and look after your home for you. When are you doing this?'

'Straight away and I mean now. I asked Gawain to meet me at the solicitor's office in an hour. I hate this Hermione, it's basically destroyed the Weasley family, well, Ron destroyed his family. None of them can be together anymore, James refuses to see anyone but you, Percy and George, even then he doesn't want to leave here, well leave me. I better go tell him to stay with you until I get back.' Harry sighed, then spoke to his son before he left his house to work on his plans for getting Draco released.

Over the next two hours, his two solicitors and Gawain had worked out all the paperwork needed, then told Harry they would notify him as soon as they knew something.

Harry went home, packed his and James a bag, but like Hermione, added an undetectable expansion charm to both. Then he told James they were just going away for a few days, that his daddy needed to get away. Harry hugged his friend and her children, even James hugged his aunt and cousins before Harry apparated away with his son with Hermione watching him.

At the Burrow, one by one every Weasley turned up, apart from Hermione and her children. They all received letters stating that unless they were all present, then they wouldn't know what was about to happen.

'Your boss wrote this Ron, so what's going on?' George asked, 'Being an idiot again no doubt.'

'I have no idea and I haven't done anything.'

'Yes you have and you're a bastard,' Ginny said just as there was a knock on the door.

'Come in boss and tell us what's going on, but why are Harry's solicitors with you.'

'There here to officially hand over some important documents. First Ginny, this is a private letter from Harry, he wishes you to read it alone and everything will be explained. This document is for Ron to agree to and once he sees why he has to agree to it, then all you have to do is sign it. This document is for Mr. and Mrs. Arthur and Molly Weasley, same applies to both of you, read it, sign it, if not, then Ron will be causing this family more heartache.'

Ron read the document, 'No way, fine he wants the house, he can take it, but I am not going to say I lied about Draco Malfoy.'

'You heard him, make it official, I will escort you later to get your personal belongings only, you will have ten minutes.' Gawain said.

'Harry wants us out of this house in one hour then it's being pulled down, demolished,' Molly said, 'Surely he can't do that, he gave us the house.'

'You should have read all the clauses he added to that deed, it states clearly that Harry can take possession of this place and all its belongings whenever he wants to. So you have one hour to pack your personal belongings starting now,' Gawain looked at his watch, then a minute later when no one had moved, 'Fifty nine minutes, you're running out of time.'

'Oh Arthur, we're losing our home because Harry won't admit he was wrong.'

'He wasn't wrong Molly and you need to accept that,' Arthur instantly signed his part, then stood back.

'Dad's right, he wasn't wrong and you know what else you've caused Ron, Harry's taken James away, left the country and we'll never see him again.' Ginny yelled.

'He can't, you have joint custody,' Ron shouted.

'He can, he's using the part of the extended holiday. We never put a length on it, so Harry can stay on holidays for five years and it's allowed. Now you better fix this Ron or so help me you will be asking for it. You're causing me to lose my son, you've lost your wife and children, now mum and dad are losing their home. Do the right thing and admit what you did, you set Draco up and lied about it. We're going Oliver and we won't be seeing them again,' Ginny and Oliver left while everyone else stared at Ron.

'You have forty three minutes,' Gawain said, still staring at his watch.

'Fine,' Ron growled, then filed out the form and signed it, before handing it to his boss, 'Do it mum.'

Molly nodded, then also signed her part of the form and handed it to the head auror, 'Now what happens?'

'Once Draco is released, I contact Harry so he will stop the demolishing of this house. But you will be charged rent from now on which was also a clause.'

'What about James?'

'Ginny is working on that right now.'

'I want to go make sure he brings James back,' Ron said.

'If you go, then Ginny will lose him for good. That was part of what Harry wrote, she had to be with Oliver only, no one else was to be present. There is going to be a very special visitor waiting for Ginny at her home, if he senses anyone else apart from Ginny and Oliver, he leaves and no one will see James again.' Gawain and the two solicitors left to shocked looks on everyone faces.

Ginny and Oliver walked into the house, 'Fawkes, but how.'

'Wasn't that Dumbledore's phoenix?' Oliver asked.

'Yes, he was,' Ginny stepped over and took the note from the beautiful red bird, 'Harry said Fawkes will take us both to him and James, then he will explain more. He's also waiting to hear from Gawain about Draco's release.'

'How is a bird supposed to take us anywhere?'

'Harry said he saw Fawkes disappear with Dumbledore, we probably just have to let him hold us,' Ginny and Oliver put their hands out, the large bird hovered, grabbed both their hands and disappeared in a burst of flames. They arrived in a large and beautiful living room, 'James,' Ginny smiled as she hugged her son.

'Mummy,' James yelled.

'Sorry for all this Ginny, I didn't want to frighten you. You know I would never take James away from his mother, from either of you.'

'We know Harry, dad signed straight away, then when I was getting ready to leave, I told them you'd taken James. We went outside and listened like you asked. He finally admitted it and signed the forms, so did mum. But how was Fawkes able to come get us Harry?'

'Dumbledore left me his home Ginny, but he asked that no one ever come here. When I arrived the first time, sorry, but I told you I wanted to look at the house alone, you assumed I meant my parent's house, so I let you think that. I came here and Fawkes was here, with a letter from Dumbledore letting me know that Fawkes belongs to me, but he's happy to stay here. If I ever needed Fawkes all I had to do was call him. See if Ron was going to stay stubborn, I was going to stay here and have Fawkes bring you as often as you wanted but I was hoping you wouldn't tell anyone you were able to see James. I wanted them to believe you really lost your son. I didn't want to resort to all this, but nothing else was working.'

'I understand Harry, most of us did. So are you coming home as soon as you hear from Gawain?'

'Not straight away and I hope it's alright if I keep James with me for a few weeks, but if you want to visit, Fawkes can get you. I can receive messages through the fire but no one can get into this house unless Fawkes brings them. It's all to do with the magic of the house and Fawkes.'

'It's fine with me Harry, if I want to visit I will let you know. Now we just have to wait to hear when Draco is being released.'

'It'll take a while, let's sit and have a cup of tea.' Harry poured them all tea, as Ginny and Oliver sat together with James sitting next to his father. One thing the adults hoped was, they hoped Draco was alright as he had been in Azkaban for more than eight months.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

A patronus appeared in front of Harry, speaking with Gawain's voice. 'I've got him, he's weak, we'll be waiting in the atrium.'

'Oh god, I hope he's alright.'

'Why don't I go with you Harry, Ginny can stay with James until we come back?'

'Thanks Oliver, you might be needed. Alright Fawkes, take me and Oliver to the atrium in the ministry of magic,' Harry and Oliver held their hands out and the large bird took them into his claws and disappeared in a burst of flames.

Harry, Oliver and Fawkes appeared to shocked looks from hundreds of people, 'Wait with Oliver Fawkes,' Harry said then stepped over to Gawain and took a weak Draco into his arms, 'Thanks Gawain,' Harry almost carried Draco to Oliver who put his arms around Draco as well, 'Take us home Fawkes,' and again, they disappeared in a burst of flames.

'Now pack your belongings and get out of my sight, the both of you, and I'll notify you when you're trials are,' Gawain said coldly to Ron and Garner, but the other aurors were also glaring at the two that had lied just to hurt Harry.

Fawkes, Harry, Draco and Oliver arrived in the living room, 'Fawkes, go get Poppy Pomfrey and hurry,' Harry lay Draco on the sofa, 'Oh my love.'

'Fine, just a bit weak,' Draco said softly, 'James.'

'Hey Draco,' James said as tears fell down his face.'

'He'll be fine James,' Ginny said as she held her son, then Fawkes appeared with the matron.

'Let me see him Harry,' Poppy said then went about examining Draco, then she opened his ragged shirt, 'Looks like they starved him,' Poppy poured three potions into Draco's mouth, 'He's got a few broken ribs, one of those potions will start to work, but he will need another dose tonight. The others are so he will be nourished and rehydrated. Now food wise Harry, light soups only for the next few days and small amounts as well. He's body won't take anything heavy or too much.'

'No problem, Kreacher.'

'Yes Master Harry.'

'Draco's sick and Madame Pomfrey said he can only have light soups for a few days, make some for him please.'

'Yes Master Harry, Kreacher will cook nice soups for Master Draco,' the elf snapped his fingers and left.

'I thought you left Kreacher at Hogwarts Harry?'

'I did, I called him because I had a feeling Draco would need help. What else will he need Poppy?'

'Lots of bed rest, a week at least, after three days, he can have a little more food. Toast only in the morning, soup for lunch, then a very small dinner, what someone James' size would eat.'

'I eat lots,' James said proudly.

Poppy smiled, 'Yes, you do. I can come back and check on him in a couple of days Harry?'

'Thanks that would be helpful Poppy. Alright, Fawkes, take Poppy back to Hogwarts, thanks again.'

'Anytime Harry,' the matron put her hand out and let the phoenix take it, then they disappeared.

'Do you want help getting him into bed Harry?'

'Yes thanks Oliver, alright love, nice and easy,' Harry and Oliver pulled Draco to his feet and slowly made their way through the large house and up the stairs, with Ginny and James following, 'Ginny, would you get me some warm water please.'

'I'll get everything he needs Harry,' Ginny went straight into the bathroom, got water, a face clothe and a couple of towels, 'Now, James and I will go out so you and Oliver can undress him, come on James.'

'Can I come back in?'

'Yes, in a few minutes,' Harry smiled then when the door shut, Oliver and Harry undressed Draco, they washed his bottom half before covering him, then Oliver let Ginny and James back in. 'Thanks for your help, both of you.'

'Anytime, we should go, because Ron just might try and see what's going on,' Ginny leaned over and kissed Draco's sunken face, 'Harry will look after you now, just listen to him.'

'I will,' Draco tried to smile but couldn't.

Ginny and Oliver kissed and hugged James before hugging Harry, 'Take a couple of weeks, then I'll let you know about visiting James.'

'Anytime you want Ginny and hopefully, we will be back in a few months.'

After they left, James gently lay on the bed beside Draco, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you to James,' Draco kissed his forehead, then looked at Harry, 'How did you do it Harry, Ron visited saying his plan was fool proof and I'd be dead before my sentence was up.'

'His plan was perfect, that's what took so long. Finally I had him evicted from his house, that didn't work. Then I had Molly and Arthur evicted and the Burrow was going to be pulled down. If he still didn't admit he lied, then Ginny had a private letter, but she told everyone I had taken James and they would never see him again, even Ginny made it look like she wouldn't. She trusted me and had no idea about Fawkes. Ron admitted it, Gawain went to get you, Fawkes brought Ginny and Oliver here. Only Hermione knew what was going on, she's at our place, she left Ron right after you were taken, even then Ron refused to admit he lied.'

'I can't believe he was willing to lose his wife and kids over this.'

'No, none of us could.'

'Where are we anyway?'

'This house belonged to Dumbledore, he left it for me, but told me he wanted no one here, not for a few years. I could come alone and Fawkes was here and Dumbledore said he belonged to me as well. I came here a few times over the years, when I needed time alone. I was going to surprise you and bring you here.'

'He probably knew you would need a secret place to go to.'

'Yeah he did,' Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's dry and cracked lips, then finished cleaning him, 'I've got some lotions for your dry skin and lips, be right back. James look after him for me.'

'I will daddy,' James smiled as he snuggled closer to Draco, 'You look so sick Draco.'

'I know, but I'll get better mate, your daddy will look after me.'

'Yes I will,' Harry said walking back in, he pulled a chair beside the bed, then went about rubbing lotions into Draco's body, he never uncovered him, just slid his hands under the blankets and he did areas that James should not see. Then he did Draco's legs and feet before getting a different cream for Draco's lips, 'There, does that feel better?'

'Yeah, it does. Did you let my mother know Harry?'

'Yes, she was helping, but we all realised Ron had this well planned. I'm going to have Fawkes bring her here in a couple of days. You know I had to get Fawkes to take a letter to Minerva, so she could ask if anyone with a dark mark would be able to get in. Dumbledore had this place charmed to make that impossible, but he told me how to change that.'

'You're lucky you thought of it Harry. So why are we staying here for months now it's all over.'

'We're having a holiday Dra, first we have to get you well, then we're going to do what we planned, go see a few different countries. I also sent a letter to your old boss, he wants you back, but knows you'll need time. We just have to let him know. You had a lot of support Dra, Gawain, Kingsley, lots of healers from St Mungo's, Neville, Hermione of course, Ginny, Oliver, George and Angelina, heaps of my other friends because when I told them I never cheated, they know I don't lie, so they realised what Ron had done. It's all over now, we can finally have a life together, well once you're well.'

'Yeah, we can.'

'Daddy, can I stay in here with you both tonight?'

'If you want, but we have to make sure not to bump Draco.'

'Can you put a bed in here for me then, as long as I'm in here?'

'Okay, that will be better. Now do you want to do Draco a favour?'

'Anything,' James said excitedly.

'Go down and tell Kreacher that Draco's ready for his soup and some tea and juice as well, you and I will eat our lunch in here with him.'

'I can do that,' James slid off the bed and ran from the room.

'He really missed you Dra, he refused to go to the Burrow, he only saw Hermione, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina and their kids. He yelled at Ron the last time he was there. All of us couldn't believe Ron was willing to tear his family apart, even Molly, who was right behind Ron.'

'So their not being evicted now?'

'Ron is, but Hermione will have the house back as soon as she wants, I've already told her that. The Weasley's aren't but now they have to pay rent, it was all part of the clauses I had put in the deeds. Hermione actually came up with all the clauses. I wasn't going to at first, thinking the Weasley's would never do anything to hurt me. But Hermione said it was just a precaution and that everyone should always add clauses to contracts so their protected.'

'She's smart and right.'

'We got lunch,' James said as he walked in with Kreacher levitating three trays. James sat on the bed again, Harry helped Draco sit up, then Kreacher placed a smaller tray on his legs, while Harry put James' tray in front of him, then took his tray.

'Thanks Kreacher, it smells great.'

'Masters is welcome,' the elf bowed and left, then the three of them started to eat, with Harry feeding Draco one spoon of soup, then giving himself one and he just kept going, one for Draco, one for himself which made James laugh. He helped Draco drink his tea, then his juice after he finished eating. But the family were safe and together again, that's all they wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Over the next couple of weeks, Draco was finally looking like himself, even if he still needed to put on more weight. James helped Draco with everything, no matter what it was he wanted to do anything he could, making Harry beam with pride for his son. On the third week, even though James was sad to go, he left with Ginny and Oliver to head home for a while. Harry took Draco for a guided tour around the town and Harry made sure Draco sat in the sun for a couple of hours every day if it was sunny.

Two months after Draco was released, he was well and healthy and back to his proper weight, finally Harry and Draco made love as Harry refused until Draco was fully healthy. Then the two men started to travel, Draco having been to a lot of countries had become the tour guide again, showing Harry the wonders of the world and some amazing sights.

When Harry and Draco had been on holidays for two months, they finally went home. They arrived in the living room of their home to a surprised Hugo and Rosie, where Hermione just started crying as she hugged Draco, then Harry.

'Dra, this is my niece Rosie and nephew Hugo, kids, this is my husband, Draco Malfoy.'

Draco knelt down to say hello and was surprised when both kids hugged him, 'Now this is a wonderful welcome.'

'Mummy and Uncle Harry said that our daddy hurt you and he shouldn't have. He hurt mummy and Uncle Harry as well. Mummy told us how good you were Uncle Draco.'

'Oh, thank you,' Draco held Hermione's two children, 'I believe I am and hope we can get to know each other now and become good friends.'

'We will Uncle Draco,' Hugo beamed, 'James tells us how much fun you are and you're a healer, I always need healing.'

Draco chuckled, 'Well if you do, then I can fix you up anytime you want. I'll be your personal healer for anything you need,' when the kids let him go, he smiled at Hermione, 'Their wonderful Hermione.'

'Thank you Draco, and from what Ginny and Oliver said about the way you were, you look good now. But I need you to tell me how you got broken ribs?'

Draco looked at Harry and saw him nod, 'Alright, it was him,' Draco nodded down at the kids, 'Being what he was, he could enter my cell, kicked me a few times.'

Hermione nodded, then hugged Draco again, 'I'm so sorry.'

'Between Harry, James and Poppy, I'm fine.'

'So what's going on here Hermione?'

'Well he tried to say sorry and wanted us to give it another go, I basically told him to go to hell. I did say he could see the kids, but only in my presence. So we go to Ginny and Oliver's and he sees them there. Molly even apologises and wants to see the kids, but I won't let her, I don't know if I ever will. Ginny refuses to let her see James, but finally got the truth out of her. She never believed you cheated, she was upset that you and Ginny divorced, the first in the family and she was ashamed, because she realised it was her fault to begin with by pushing for you two to get married, so she supported Ron trying to stop the divorce at first, then she just kept going with it. I've filed for divorce as well. George and Percy still refuses to see Ron, but they have given in to their mother, but will only go to the Burrow when Ron leaves. Oh and since word got out, no one will give Ron or Garner a job. They are both on restricted release for ten years for lying on an official legal document and using their jobs as aurors to have Draco arrested and sent to Azkaban when it was all lies.'

'You know Hermione, I can't feel sorry for him because he brought all this on himself. Fine he didn't have to accept I was with Draco, but he just went about everything the wrong way.'

'He did and that's why I will never take him back. Even when I left him, he still refused to give up this vendetta he had against you and Draco. He was willing to lose us to make everyone believed you lied and you cheated on Ginny. Shows he really didn't love me or the kids Harry, because if he did, he would have given in the moment I told him I was leaving him and he wouldn't see the kids.'

'I hate to admit it, but yeah, sounds that way. Have you heard from Gawain?'

'Yes, just a couple of times, he can't wait for you to go back to the office. He also spoke with your boss Draco, he's anxious to have you back as well.'

'What about another day before we head back to work love?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, let's take today and tomorrow, then go back to work.'

'Oh Minerva wants you both to visit as well, with me and the kids, well Ginny, Oliver, James, all of us. She said it's a treat for the kids to show them around Hogwarts long before they ever start there and she's putting on a feast for us.'

Harry grinned, 'I'll work out a date with her, you and Ginny, something that suits all of us.'

'Let's have some lunch, then I'll get the kids settled back home. Oh and that deed you had changed, you really shouldn't Harry.'

'You have been the one person that stuck by me through everything Hermione, you deserve to have that house, completely and freely. No one can ever take it off you either, even if you get into a relationship and it doesn't work. I took a leap out of your book Hermione, made sure you were always covered, no matter what.'

'I wanted to do something as well, so Harry gave me an idea if you want that is Hermione, a healer whenever you and the kids need one, including your parents, even if they are non-magical, no charge, nothing.'

'But healers aren't allowed to treat non-magical people Draco.'

'True, but who's going to tell,' Draco grinned, 'It's my choice Hermione and it's my way of saying thank you for all your help and what you were willing to do to help me.'

Hermione hugged Draco again, 'Thank you.'

'Okay, now that's all sorted, let's have lunch because I'm starving.' Harry led everyone into the kitchen and started to put together lunch for everyone. After they finished, Hermione and her children packed up their belongings and went home. Harry and Draco put their stuff away, then curled up on the sofa together, both happy and content that they were together and finally home.

Two days later, Harry kissed Draco, then they both left to go back to work. Harry walked through the atrium and actually got applauded, which made Harry blush slightly from embarrassment, but smiled and nodded to everyone.

He stepped into the auror office and stared at his work colleagues, 'Hey.'

'Harry, you're back,' Sally shouted and hurried over and hugged him, then Michael and Oscar did as well just as Gawain stepped out of his office.

'Well you're finally back Harry and about time,' Gawain hugged Harry as well.

'Thanks for allowing so much time Gawain, it's exactly what we needed.'

'You deserved it, both of you did. But now you're here, I have something for you Harry, just wait there,' Gawain went into his office then came back and handed Harry some parchment.

Harry looked down, then jerked his head up in surprise, 'Head auror.'

'Yep, I've been waiting to retire for a while. Why do you think I used to have you run the office so much, I was getting you ready to take over.'

'But you're still young Gawain, why do you want to retire?'

'Grace and I want to travel now the kids have their own lives. I've been saving for this since I started and with my retirement money on top of it, we'll be gone for a long time. So you get to move into my office and I can go tell my wife to pack.'

'What, straight away?' Harry asked looking surprised.

'Yep, right now mate and I know you'll do a great job. I'll go pack my stuff then you can move your stuff in. Now there's been a few applications for aurors, I'll leave you to go through them and Kingsley already approved five more. So you've got your work cut out for you training them.'

'Blimey Gawain,' Harry smiled then hugged him again, 'Go have fun with your wife and know this place will be looked after, and thank you.'

'You deserve it Harry,' Gawain smiled then went into his office and packed his stuff.

'So boss, how's it feel,' Oscar grinned at Harry.

Harry laughed, 'Boss, that's going to take some getting used to, but it feels good, it feels great,' Harry stared at the parchment again, then went to his old desk and packed his personal things ready to take over as head auror. 'And I can't wait to tell Draco I'm now head auror, he'll be surprised, then hopefully snog me senseless.'

'Hermione explained to Gawain why you never knew you were gay, I suppose after your life then being pressured into marriage, yeah, might have been hard to work out,' Michael said.

'Yeah, I never really took any time to sit and think about myself, not in that way. But since Dra and I got together, I've never been happier. I don't regret being with Ginny because I have James who I love to bits and in that way, the Potter name continues.'

'Yes it does, so it's all yours Harry,' Gawain put his hand out to Harry and they shook hands, not just as work colleagues, but as friends. Then Gawain shook everyone else's hand before leaving. Harry picked up his stuff and took it into his office to again, start a new part of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

At the auror office, Harry couldn't stop smiling as he organised his office, his office as head auror. When he went to hang his robes up in the small closet, he saw a couple of sets of new robes, head auror robes and he couldn't resist, he put a set on and had a look in the mirror.

'They suit you Harry.'

Harry looked around with a huge smile, 'Hi Kingsley, thanks,' Harry hugged the tall black man. 'Did you know all this time that Gawain was going to retire?'

'Yep, I've known for a couple of years. He wanted to get all the new aurors trained and settled, then work out who would be best to take over. It was going to happen over a year ago, but when the tension started, he put it off for a while hoping everything would sort itself out. But I always knew you'd be in this office one day.'

'I thought about it and hoped I would eventually, but wasn't expecting it for years. You don't think I'm a bit young to be head though, I'm only thirty three.'

'No because it goes on experience and who will do the best job. Even with everything you've been through recently, you still never lost your temper, you keep yourself under control and you used your legal rights to work it out. You stayed calm and in control. Then how you deal with everything as an auror, again no matter what you were doing, you always had the situation under control. You're interrogations are the best I've seen and can get the truth out of anyone. You were made for this job Harry, even Mad-Eye said you would be a great auror once you learned some patience and to control your anger. He never knew about you being joined to him. We all saw it, the moment it was gone, the real Harry, the calm Harry emerged.'

'Yeah it did, I felt the difference instantly and the patience was mainly down to him as well,' Harry lent against his desk, 'Were you in the court room that day?'

'Yes, which you knew I would be.'

'I still find it hard to believe Ron would do all this. Draco had a theory about why. I was always, well you know, the chosen one and all that. Everyone knew me, whether it was for good reasons or not. Ron was only known because we were friends. He used to be jealous of my friendship with Hermione, but when I thought about it, he was jealous of me, everything to do with me and had been for years.'

'He wanted to be as known and as popular as you. The thing he didn't realise was it wasn't just that you killed him Harry, it was to go through all that for years, the Dursleys before that and you still ended up being a good bloke, kind and caring, thinking about others. That is just you, you're natural self. That's why you are respected and liked by almost everyone. That's what he never saw, he just saw how everyone treated you. He found it hard to believe that you and Ginny could divorce when you didn't do anything to cause it, as far as he was concerned, something had to break a marriage apart. He was trying to find some way you were flawed and not as good as everyone thought you were. But the main thing he never worked out, he can never be you or like you, he doesn't have the temperament, that caring nature that is just you.'

'Yeah, he's so different from me. Ginny and I were honest, we talked about everything. We never should have married in the first place and that was all down to Molly, pushing all the time. I know she suffered because of Fred, that's why we gave into her and it was wrong. But Ron nearly destroyed that family and they can never been in one place together anymore. He really thought by hurting me, he would finally be the most important member of the family and more important than me. Another thing I realised when Draco and I were away. During that first year after him, almost every conversation at the Burrow was to do with me and what I'd been through or done. Ron wasn't always included in those conversations. He would go to his room sometimes when that happened, like if he couldn't be part of it, then it wasn't worth staying and contributing. I hate talking about myself and all that, but I could understand the Weasley's being curious since it was all over and I could finally talk about everything.'

'I was curious as well, since being an order member we knew some, but Albus always kept so much to himself, especially about you. We all understood after of course, so naturally when it all came out, we wanted to hear it. Anyway, leave those robes on, I'm shouting the new head auror to lunch.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned and the two men left the office, 'Lunch, back in an hour, well, make it a bit longer,' Harry said to his aurors who all cheered.

Harry and Kingsley walked through the atrium until the came to the dining room, where they were served instantly.

'Seems the staring has started again,' Harry tried not to look around.

'They all just heard what happened, don't let it worry you.'

'I don't, I got so used to it. Oh do you know Minerva wants me, Draco, Hermione, her kids, Ginny, James and Oliver to go to Hogwarts and she's putting on a feast?'

'Yep, she asked me to go as well. When Draco was locked up, she was trying everything she could to help. I think she felt a bit guilty she couldn't help you when you desperately needed it.'

'She has no reason to feel guilty, we all tried, but he really worked it well and if I hadn't had those clauses put into the deeds, and Ginny didn't go along with her part, I don't think Draco would have ever been released.'

'How did you come up with the idea to add those clauses, because that was bloody clever?'

'Hermione, even though we never thought we use them, she said it was just to give myself protection and so no one ever tried to take advantage of me and my willingness to help.'

'Clever girl that Hermione and when her kids go to Hogwarts, I hope she returns full time to work. She is just so good at her job. I know she works from home now, but it's not always the best solution.'

'I'm sure she will because she loves her job.'

'Daddy,' James yelled as he ran towards Harry with Oliver trying to keep up.

Harry stood up and caught his son, 'Hey my little man, what brings you here?'

'Ginny gave birth to our daughter last night. James was desperate to tell you Harry.'

'Congratulations Oliver,' Harry hugged him before they all sat down.

'I've got a sister daddy, does that mean she's going to keep kissing me like Victoire?' James screwed up his face making the three men laugh.

'Maybe, but you know what James, you will love her and be the best big brother there is and you will always protect your little sister.'

'Like how you protect everyone daddy.'

Harry grinned, 'Yes, like that. Hey Oliver, why don't you leave James with me, go spend some time with Ginny and your daughter. Oh what's her name?'

'Sarah, after my grandmother, but are you sure, you're working Harry and by the look of those robes, the boss as well.'

'I'm not doing a lot today, and between all of us, we'll keep him occupied. If we get busy, which I doubt, I'll take him to Hermione's. He can stay with me tonight, you can get him in the morning if you want.'

'Thanks, now I can get Ginny and Sarah settled in at home. Well James, you're with your dad and I'll see you in the morning.'

'Okay Uncle Oliver,' James hugged him.

'See you later, I want to get back to my wife and daughter,' Oliver shook hands with Harry and the minister before heading out.

James started eating his father's lunch, 'She looks weird.'

'All babies look a little strange when their first born, you did. All wrinkly and pink with no hair,' Harry ruffed James already messy black hair, 'So has Sarah got hair?'

'A little bit, it's red like mummy's. But what did Uncle Oliver mean when he said boss?'

'Your daddy is now the boss James, the head auror,' Kingsley smiled at the boy.

'Oh well daddy's a good boss of me.'

Harry laughed, 'Not boss of you James, just your daddy,' Harry hugged his son.

'Minister, Harry, James,' Arthur said tentatively.

'Arthur,' Harry said a little stiffly.

'Hi granddad,' James grinned then just kept eating Harry's lunch.

'Seems my son still likes seeing you Arthur.'

'Granddad never said anything mean about you or Draco.'

'Good to know, is there something you wanted Arthur?'

'Yes actually, I was going to the auror offices when I thought I might see you here. Do you mind if I sit?'

'Sure,' Harry waited until his ex-father in law sat down, 'So what's going on?'

'Ron told me that he thinks Garner is up to something that's not good. He's been spending a lot of time in Knockturn Alley. Ron sees him, but he doesn't go there, he's just trying to find out what he's up too.'

'If he does go there, then he's violating his release restrictions,' Kingsley said.

'I'll get some of the others to check it out, thanks for the information Arthur.'

'I never got a chance before Harry, but I never believed anything Ron said and I did try to tell him that you would never cheat. He wouldn't listen to anyone then he started on Draco and no matter what I did, again he wouldn't listen. You know when all this started, I moved out of my bedroom and into Percy's old room. I thought Molly would see I wasn't supporting her and realise she was wrong.'

'Well it's good to hear you supported me, well supported the truth Arthur. But it's all over now and Ginny's just had her daughter, so she's happy.'

'Oh, when did that happen?'

'Oliver just came by with James so he could tell us, a daughter called Sarah.'

'I'll go let the family know, thanks Harry and if you ever need anything, let me know,' Arthur put his hand out to shake Harry's.

Harry stared at the hand for a few seconds then shook it before watching Arthur Weasley walk away and realised that Ron even caused his parents to break up. Harry found it hard to believe that one man could be so petty that he caused so much trouble and heartache for so many people.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

After lunch, Harry and James walked up to the auror offices, 'Hey James,' Oscar called out.

James waved to everyone, 'Ginny had a daughter last night, James wanted to tell me about his sister. So I told Oliver to leave James with me. I need you three to do some checking. Ron spoke to Arthur about Garner, he thinks he's up to something and spending time in Knockturn Alley.'

'So if he is, he will be locked up, alright boss, we're on it,' Michael said.

'So James, come into the back room with me,' Harry smiled down at his son.

'Going to start his training early Harry,' Sally grinned.

'No, but he likes to watch me train and it does show him what he will be doing when he's older.'

'Do you hope he follows in your footsteps Harry, become an auror?' Oscar asked.

'I don't really care what he does as long as he enjoys it. When I was away I thought about me and this life. I realised that it was due to him and what was going on at the time and that's why this life suits me. It's all changed now, if I was growing up now, I'm not sure if I would be an auror or something else. I love doing this job and I'm good at it, so I can't say for sure what I would have done. James is growing up in a safe world, so I'm sure he'll work out what he wants to do.'

'He's got so many different role models as well. Auror, quidditch player, healer, another quidditch player, joke shop owner, curse breaker, dragon handler and everything else his family does.'

'True and James is a good little flyer, he might follow his mother.'

'Not just his mother, you too Harry. All the stories we heard about you and quidditch, you could have gone professional.'

'I did get asked, but no, I don't like all the attention they get. Anyway, get stuck into that and let me know, we'll be in the back room,' Harry and James stepped into the large training room where Harry floated one of the training wizards to the centre, 'When you're older I can help you train like this James, even if you don't want to be anything like an auror, everyone needs to learn.'

'I want to learn daddy, I like watching you,' James sat on one of the seats at the side of the room and watched his father firing spells at the training wizard and watching his father deflect spells that the training wizard would fire at him. James couldn't help laughing and clapping every time his father hit the training wizard.

At the end of the day, Harry and James went home and had just started dinner, when Draco walked in. He kissed Harry then kissed James on the head. Then James went on about his sister and how he'd been watching his daddy train and never slowed down, just kept talking much to the amusement of Harry and Draco.

'So how was your first day back love?' Draco asked the moment they sat down to eat.

'Well, I got a very big surprise,' Harry grinned, 'Gawain retired, you're looking at the new head auror.'

'Blimey Harry, were you expecting that?' Draco got up and hugged Harry.

'No, but Gawain said that's why he was making me take over the office so much. He was giving me a chance to get used to running that office. I thought I might be a bit young to be head, but Kingsley thinks I'm not and I'm suited for it. Now I just hope I do a good job.'

'You will, you were meant to do this job Harry.'

'So how about you're first day?'

'It was good, some of my patients that know who I am hugged me. Clifford wants us to start working on some stronger potions for people like the Longbottoms. But everyone that worked there gave me a small celebration during lunch, we had a cake and everything. They all did ask one thing though.'

'What's that?'

'See, we usually have a party once a year and different healers homes. That way we can all meet the families of the people we work with. Payton Swain, another healer is having it at his home this year and they want you and James to come so they can meet my family.'

'I would like to meet the people you work with Dra, but you had a look when you said that, so why?'

'They do want to meet my family, but they are all anxious to meet the saviour. So you might get a bit of staring, until they see you're just Harry like you tell everyone.'

'It's fine, I've gotten used to people staring until they get to know me.'

'Does that mean we can go to the party daddy? Oh, what's that?' James pointed.

Harry and Draco turned to see a patronus, 'Harry, Garner is outside with a heap of bad people, they intend to take James after getting you all out of the house. Get Hermione and the other aurors here to stay with James. He's going to try and blow up the house,' Ron's voice said from his patronus.

'Stay with James Dra,' Harry raced over to the fireplace and quickly spoke to Michael, 'There'll be here in a moment, but Garner doesn't know about the room, get James in there now Dra and stay quiet.'

'Come on James,' Draco picked up the boy and carried him into the office and activated the secret room. The hidden trap door opened in the floor and they hurried down, but looked up at Harry.

'Stay here unless either Hermione or I open it. Now, the one born as the seventh month dies, remember that, the one born as the seventh month dies,' Harry blew a kiss to his son, then Draco before closing the trapdoor then went back into his living room where Michael, Sally, Oscar, Hermione, Gawain and Kingsley stood, 'Ron sent his patronus, Garner is outside with some people, they plan to get us out of the house by blowing it up, Garner is going to take James. Draco and James are safe, Hermione, remember what I told you and the line.'

'I remember, please be careful,' Hermione hugged Harry just as the house rocked, 'Oh my.'

'Okay, we've done this before Harry, we'll be hidden, go see if you can stop him,' Gawain said, then everyone disappeared.

Harry took the wards down and stepped outside, 'Garner, you're out of luck, I'm the only one here right now.'

'I doubt that Harry, a couple of days back, James would be with you. So if you don't want him buried in the rubble of your home, you better surrender to us and tell the boy to come out.'

'Not going to happen and if you really believe that it would, then you're more of an idiot than I thought you were.'

'You might have your home protected by magic, it won't stop a muggle weapon though,' Garner lifted his hand which showed a grenade, then the blokes standing around him also showed they held grenades. Just as Garner pulled the pin on his, Ron ran at him, tackling him to the ground, the other blokes instantly went to apparated away, but the hidden aurors had them disarmed and surrounded, but the grenade in Garners hand rolled a few feet before going off.

Harry raced into his home, opened the trapdoor, 'The one born as the seventh month dies, there's injures, Hermione, stay with James.'

Harry and Draco raced outside and saw everyone with a few cuts, some bleeding, but nothing serious. Draco instantly saw Ron was the one that was badly injured so he knelt beside him, took a potion out of his bag, pouring it into his mouth then started to heal his injures.

'Is he going to be alright Draco?' Gawain asked.

'I don't know, but he needs to go straight to St Mungo's, some of this metal stuff is stuck deep inside him. I don't have the right equipment or potions for that, not here.'

'Dra, you and Michael take Ron, I'll see you there later.' Michael and Draco both took hold of Ron and apparated away, 'Let me just tell Hermione I'll be gone for a while, she can take James too Ginny's.'

'We've got them Harry,' Kingsley said.

Harry raced back into his house, 'I have to go take these blokes to the holding cells. Take James too Ginny and tell her what happened. One thing Hermione, Ron saved us from a muggle weapon, a grenade, his serious. Draco has taken him to St Mungo's.'

'I'll head there as soon as I get James settled.'

Harry knelt down at his son, 'Everything's okay, the other aurors have the bad men. Tell your mummy I'll explain tomorrow,' Harry hugged his son, 'I love you James.'

'Love you too daddy,' James sniffed, then took his aunt's hand as Harry raced from the house.

'Come on James, let's go see mummy,' Hermione took James outside and the apparated away.

Harry helped Oscar, Sally, Gawain and Kingsley deal with the men Garner had brought, but they covered the dead body of their former colleague and sent him straight to the ministry's morgue before they apparated away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry arrived at St Mungo's and saw Hermione and all the Weasley's apart from Ginny and Oliver.

'Any news?'

'Nothing, Hermione said Ron saved you from that Garner bloke,' Arthur said.

'He saved James, they came to get him. Then Ron stopped Garner from throwing a muggle weapon called a grenade at the house. Draco had James in a hidden room that is protected from everything. Garner died, Ron got a good blast and he's serious. Draco stabilised him before bringing him here with Michael.'

An older man walked over to Harry, 'I'm Clifford Grantland, Draco's boss.'

'Hello Healer Grantland, how's Ron?'

'Draco saved his life, he's just finishing up now. He'll be badly scared though and need to recuperate here for at least two weeks. Draco said it was a muggle weapon.'

'A grenade, they mainly get used by the army to blow things up. Ron jumped on Garner, knocking the grenade out of his hand, it went off a second later. Once you pull the pin it activates, takes three seconds before they blow.'

'What about that Garner man?'

'He died at the scene, he took the full blast. Oh Healer Grantland, this is Ron's family, Arthur and Molly Weasley, his parents.'

'So he's going to be alright?' Molly asked anxiously.

'Yes, thanks to Draco, he did an excellent job, that's why I gave him this, he is my best healer. Oh here he comes now.'

Draco walked wearily out and his gown was covered in blood, he kissed Harry before facing everyone else.

'We're just getting him into a room then you can see him, but only a couple at a time. He needs to be kept quiet and still.'

Molly hurried over to Draco and hugged him, 'Thank you and I'm so sorry for everything, now you saved his life, saved my son.'

'That's what I do Mrs. Weasley and Ron did save James by alerting us to an attack in the first place which got Harry doing what he does best. If you would like, I can take you and Mr. Weasley in?'

'Thank you.' Molly sniffed.

'I'll be about another half an hour love.'

'I'll be here, James is with Ginny and Oliver. So go do what you do best babe,' Harry kissed Draco then watched as he walked away with the two oldest Weasley's and his boss.

Hermione put her arms around Harry and her head on his shoulder, 'Do you think this was his way of saying sorry?'

'Probably, but he sent his patronus warning us what was going on which gave me a chance to get James and Draco down into that room.'

'What room Harry?' George asked.

'It's a hidden room under my office. Just after I moved in, I found it and also found the reason my parents put it there. They had intended to hide me as a baby in there. They thought they would have had some warning, but since it was Pettigrew, they never got that warning. He just turned up while I was upstairs with mum. Being an auror is dangerous and sometimes it puts your family in danger, so I showed James just after I moved in and Draco after he moved in.'

'Harry's not just an auror, he's head auror,' Gawain said, 'Well Harry, this was my last official duty, there all yours.'

'Thanks for your help Gawain, now you and your wife can go see the world.'

'Exactly what we intend to do,' Gawain shook Harry's hand then left with Kingsley.

'So when did you know you were the head auror?' Hermione asked.

'This morning, the moment I got there, Gawain handed it over to me then left. That was the reason he kept putting me in charge all the time, he was getting me ready to take over permanently.'

'So Ron knew what Garner was doing?' Bill asked.

'Yes, well today at lunch your dad came and told me that Ron had seen him in Knockturn Alley and knew he was up to something. Michael, Sally and Oscar were just getting started to check him out.'

'Apart from wanting James, do you know what he intended to do?' Percy asked.

'No, he just told me to surrender and to hand over James, that wasn't going to happen. Where are the kids Hermione?'

'With Fleur, I knew Ginny couldn't take them, not with Sarah and James.'

'Well Hugo will probably tell you that Victoire is kissing him again. That's all James tells me when he's been with Victoire.'

'Yes, I'm trying to teach my oldest daughter that she can't keep kissing all the boys, it must be something to do with the Veela in her.'

Harry saw Draco walk out, this time without the bloody gown, 'Hey, you look tired.'

'Yeah, I am a bit. That was a tough one, so much of that metal was near his heart. It punctured his lung and liver, they really do a lot of damage.'

'Yeah, they do.'

Draco turned to the Weasley's, 'As I've explained to your parents, Ron will be able to leave in two weeks, but he will still need a lot of healing and potions. But mostly he will need rest, also help to the bathroom. Now unless all of you want someone else, I can come every evening to do the healing charms over him and give him his potion. But you have two weeks to work that out.'

'I'm sure mum and dad will want you Draco, you did save his life.' Bill said shaking his hand before Percy and George shook his hand as well.

'Why don't you let Harry take you home and put you to bed, you look like you're going to fall asleep in his arms,' George said.

'Sounds like heaven, what about it love, take me home?'

'Yep, let's go home babe. We'll see you all later, Hermione,' Harry kissed her cheek before leaving with Draco.

'After everything Ron did to him, he's still willing to help and saved his life.' Bill said.

'You just saw the real Draco Bill, he's very dedicated to his job. When Harry said there was injures, he never hesitated. When he noticed Ron was the worst, he instantly went to him and started to work on him. I'll leave so you can see Ron, tell him I'll bring the kids in a few days.'

'We will Hermione,' George said then the three Weasley men hugged Hermione.

Harry and Draco stepped into the house, 'Bath, then bed love.'

'Sounds good and Clifford gave me the morning off.'

'I told Michael I'll be in late, so he's handling things. We can sleep in together. Now come on,' Harry took Draco's hand and they headed upstairs. He ran a bath, then waited until Draco got in, then sat on the side, 'He saved us Dra, something I didn't expect.'

'Yeah, and it almost killed him, another couple of millimetres and those metal bits would have ripped his heart to bits. Even after the two weeks, he's in for a long recovery.'

'His parents and brothers will help him, but are you sure you want to keep treating him, after what he did to you?'

'Yes, because he did save James love. For all we know, those grenades could have destroyed the house and the room.'

'I know, but it's you and what you went through. I don't want you to go through anything else.'

'I won't, I'm just doing my job Harry, just like you do yours.'

'Alright, it's your decision. But you know I'm going with you, don't you?'

Draco gave a tired smile, 'I know, that's just you and how protective you are. But you know I'll be fine though, don't you?'

'Maybe, but until I speak with him and get every bit of information I can, I'm not taking the chance. For all we know he could have been involved until Garner said he wanted James. I know Ron wouldn't let any of the kids get hurt, but with you or me, I just can't be sure, not yet.'

'So you plan to question him?'

'Yes, it's my job, but I will wait until you tell me I can, you're the healer.'

'A week at least, I'll have to be there, if I see any signs of distress, I'll have to stop you.'

'That's fine, as I said, you're the healer. I'll just have a quick shower, but I can see how tired you are, so try not to fall asleep in there.'

'Doing my best love.'

Harry stripped off and ran the shower, but kept his eyes on Draco. The moment he saw his eyelids droop, Harry quickly dried then gently woke Draco up, dried him off and got them both into bed, where Draco fell asleep instantly. Harry kept watching Draco for a while, before pulling him into his arms, he needed to make sure he was there and safe. After a long time with Harry going over everything, he finally drifted off to sleep, but not once did his arms move from around Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

A week later, Harry, Sally and Michael stepped out of the fireplace at St Mungo's, and like always, people stared at Harry. Draco was waiting for them, so he led them into the room where Ron Weasley was recuperating.

'Oh,' Ron stared at Harry, 'I suppose you need answers.'

'Yes, we do, Sally, Michael, stay at the door.'

'Yes boss,' Michael said then both aurors stood on either side of the door.

'Boss, and you're in the head auror robes.'

'Gawain retired, now I need to know everything Garner said and what you saw?'

Ron nodded but started telling his old friend everything, he never left one thing out. 'Can I just say sorry Harry, I don't know why I did all that?'

'Apology accepted, but it doesn't change anything. You used your position as an auror to falsely accuse an innocent man of breaking his restrictions, then had him locked up for almost a year, apart from causing injuries to that innocent man.'

'Harry, take it easy,' Draco said softly.

'He doesn't deserve easy Dra, but maybe your right, I'm too close to this. Michael, take over, I'll be outside.' Harry looked once more down at his former friend, then left the room but stood against the wall thinking about everything that's happened over the last year and a half.

'Harry,' Hermione said as she walked over to him with Hugo and Rose, 'What's going on?'

'I was questioning Ron, but I'm too close, so I let Michael take over. He apologised, but I don't know Hermione, it doesn't help or change anything.'

'I know, I'm not changing my mind, but I will allow him to see his children. How long with Michael be?'

'Not much longer,' Harry knelt down at his niece and nephew, then hugged them, 'You can see you dad soon.'

'He didn't hurt you again, did he Uncle Harry?' Hugo asked.

'No, he didn't. This is complicated, but my job is to get all the information, but since you're dad and I don't get on anymore, I can't do my job properly because we used to be friends.'

'Well, we sort of understand Uncle Harry, where's Uncle Draco?' Rose asked.

'His in the room with your dad and the other aurors, he has to make sure your dad's okay.'

'Even after dad hurt him, he's still helping.'

'Draco's a healer Rosie, that's what he does. But you're daddy saved James, so Draco wants to help him.'

'Mummy told me that the bad man wanted James.'

'I kept him safe, like I would keep all of you safe,' the door opened and Harry stood up, 'Sorry, I wasn't sure I could keep my cool in there.'

'He gave us his memories of everything he saw, we can look at them back at the office.'

'Why don't you two go do that, you're in charge of this case Michael, this is too close for me to be objective.'

'You are boss, we get that. But I will tell you this, he wasn't involved, he wanted to save James once he heard what Garner was planning. We'll be at the office.'

'Thanks,' Harry waited until his aurors left, 'Sorry Dra.'

'You don't have to be Harry, it reasonable and he was fine, a little upset, but that's all. Now Hermione, you can take the kids in if you want.'

'Thanks Draco, come on kids, let's go see how your dad is,' Hermione opened the door and led her children into their father.

'I thought I could do my job, but I just kept seeing the look he gave you that day. I know you're working, but I need to hold you for a minute.'

Draco smiled then slipped his arms around Harry, 'Who cares love.'

Harry sighed then put his head on Draco's shoulder, 'I might have to send one of the others with you when you go of a night. I sometimes feel like I want to curse him.'

'Whatever you want to do love, you know I support you.'

Harry lifted his head, then saw a couple of healers watching them, 'I better let you get back to work, we're being watching.'

'Let them,' Draco grinned, then captured Harry's lips with his own and they two men stood there kissing and they didn't care who was watching.

'That made me feel better,' Harry kissed Draco again, 'See you at home.'

'You will,' Draco watched Harry walked away, then turned to see a dozen healers smiling at him, 'What, I was snogging my partner.'

'Oh we saw that Draco, and a very serious snog it was. Letting Harry know what he's in for when he gets home,' a young female healer smirked.

'Wouldn't you like to know, which you are not going to,' Draco smiled, winked then walked passed everyone.

Back at the ministry, Harry never went straight to his office, but to the minister's office. 'Has he got a few minutes Beatrice?'

'Yes, go right in Auror Potter.'

Harry nodded then stepped into the minister's office, 'Kingsley, got a minute?'

'Anytime Harry, what's up?'

'We went to St Mungo's to question Ron,' Harry shrugged.

'You should have removed yourself from that Harry, you know that.'

'I know, I thought I'd be okay, but all I kept seeing was the look Ron gave Draco when they took him away, then how Draco looked when we got him back. I really thought I was going to lose it and normally I wouldn't. The moment Draco spoke, I realised, so I went outside and let Michael take over the case.'

'Good, at least you saw sense and in time as well. You still look agitated, why?'

'It's just I can't trust him anymore and Draco's with him every day. So I need an unbiased opinion and I thought you'd be the best to ask as you did do this job.'

'You want to know if Draco should have a guard with him while he's treating Ron?'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'Am I just being over cautious because of what happened and Draco's my partner?

'I don't think so Harry, but if Ron was willing to put his life on the line for James, then I can't see him trying to hurt Draco. So my opinion is wait and see what Michael finds. I assume he got Ron's memories?'

'Yeah, their watching them now.'

'Then see what he has to say then decide.'

'Okay, makes sense. Normally I can put my personal life aside with this job, so why is this different?'

'It's different for two reasons Harry. First is Ron was your friend, he knows you, second, Ron was an auror, he knows how you work. Those two things does give him knowledge normal criminals don't have. He knows how you work and exactly how you are, it makes it different.'

'You're still a great auror Kingsley. Are you positive I can do this job?'

'Yes, you did the right thing by putting Michael in charge of this one, shows you know what you're doing, so do your job.'

'Thanks Kingsley, one more thing though. Draco offered to keep treating Ron at the Burrow, I won't let him go alone and I was originally going to be there, should I or send one of the others?'

'The Burrow's different Harry, the Weasley's will be there. Arthur who knew Ron was wrong, Molly, finally realised he was wrong. So I think you could go, but one thing. I wouldn't be in the room at the time. Stay outside, cast some charms to alert you to anything or have Arthur stay in the room with Draco and Ron.'

'I thought the same thing, asking Arthur to stay with Draco. I know I have to get over this protectiveness of Draco, I just can't yet.'

'Understandable Harry and you see, we both thought the same thing. That should tell you that you can do this job.'

'Yeah, it does. I think it's just I'm still on edge after what happened. It's the first time that James has been in danger.'

'Yes he was, but that room he was in, would it have stood up against that muggle weapon?'

'I don't know, magic, yeah, it will stand up for anything. I threw every curse, hex or jinx at it, nothing touched it, but those grenades, their meant to blow things up. I wonder why he thought it, he was a pureblood, so he never had a lot of knowledge of muggle things.'

'Maybe that's what he was trying to find in Knockturn Alley. He would have known you put some type of protection around your house, magical protection.'

'True, he probably found a muggleborn or halfblood. Anyway, you've made me feel better about my job, so now I'll let you get back to yours. Thanks Kingsley,' Harry shook his hand.

'Anytime, now go back to work.'

Harry saluted, 'Yes boss.'

'Smart arse,' Kingsley laughed.

Harry chuckled then left the office, waving at Beatrice before heading to his office.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'All clear boss, he wasn't involved. He heard James mentioned and instantly sent you the patronus.'

'At least that part of Ron never changed, he'd never let kids get hurt, any kids, doesn't matter who's it was.'

'You went to speak with the minister, didn't you?' Oscar asked.

Harry grinned, 'Yeah, I just wanted to tell him what happened and get some advice. The main thing with Ron, he knows me and this job, knows how I work everything. So I wasn't sure I could stay objective.'

'You shouldn't have been involved, but when you realised it, you handed it over to Michael, so you did the right thing,' Sally said.

'Yeah, I also wanted to know about Draco treating Ron at his home.'

'You won't let him go alone which we all understand, he should have someone with him. So what have you decided to do?'

'I'm going, but I'm not going into the room, I'll have Arthur stay in there, I'll stay downstairs, that way I'm close if anything happens, but I'm staying out of the way and let Draco do his job.'

'See, you can be boss because it's the right decision. What do you want to do about Ron though, put him in for a reduced sentence for risking his life?'

'I'm thinking about it and trying to stay objective, but that's still hard at the moment. So I want you three to talk it over and decide, I'll go with what you work out. I think that's the fairest and unbiased solution.'

'He's good, isn't he?' Michael smiled at his colleagues, 'We actually talked about it and thought that would be the best idea. So we'll let you know boss. Now off work and on personal, how's James?'

'Still a little shook up which I do get, I know he's young but I have spoken to him about the dangers out there. But I mainly told him that being an auror does attract really bad witches and wizards, so sometimes they do go after the families of aurors. It's hard trying to make him understand, but I think he realised what I meant after the attack last week. Ginny spoke to him as well, explained a bit more. He has wanted to stay with me overnight this last week. So I've been taking him home every morning before coming into work.'

'For someone so young, he's already had to face a lot, hasn't he Harry? Everything Ron used to say about you, then Draco, now this. If he can come through all that, I think he'll be fine.'

'I hope your right Oscar, anyway, let me know what you decide. I've got to start working on these other aurors,' Harry nodded then went into his office, but like he has been doing, he leaves his door open. He wanted everyone to feel like they could talk to him at any time. The only time Harry did close the door was if he had a meeting.

The day Ron went home, Draco, Arthur, and Harry went with him. Harry mainly kept his distance and let Arthur and Draco settle Ron into his old room. Harry stayed down in the kitchen with Molly.

'Would you like some tea Harry?'

'No thanks Molly, remember, I'm not here on a social visit, I'm working.'

'You really think Ron would do something, after all this?'

'I don't think he will, but I can't take the chance, it's Draco's safety I'm thinking about here. Apart from hating the fact Ginny and I divorced, why did you support Ron?'

Molly sighed as she sat down, 'I realised it was my fault. I should never have pushed you four into marrying so soon and so young. I don't regret the kids, but you four were right, you should have taken time. Do you think if I didn't push it, you would have worked out you were gay?'

'Probably, at the time I was just so tired and wanted to rest. Maybe after that first year was up, then I think I would have. That was when I started to spend more time at work, take more overnight assignments,' Harry sat down and faced his former mother in law, 'Ron used to tell me how often he and Hermione made love, not something I wanted to hear. But I heard a few of the others talking about the same thing. I realised how little Ginny and I had sex, nothing like everyone else. That second year, I think it was only three or four times in six months. That's why I was so shocked when she told me she was pregnant, we hardly ever had sex.'

'That isn't right especially for a young married couple. I think if I hadn't been so overwhelmed with grief for Fred, I would have seen all that. I would have noticed the little things, like how you and Ginny never went out together all the time. You would go out with Ron and Hermione, Ginny would go out with the girls from the team. I never saw all these things, like how Bill and Fleur were, George and Angelina. You and Ginny weren't ever like them. Tell me the truth Harry, do you think Ron and Hermione could work this out?'

'No, Hermione will never forgive him for giving up on his family. She still loves him, but she can't trust him anymore and if you don't have trust, then you have nothing. I think over time she will get a bit more friendly with him, mainly for the kid's sake, but she will never let herself go back to him. I think Hermione will stay alone now, at least for a long time. I can't say whether she will ever start another relationship, only time will tell that. I think Ron should realise he lost his wife and it was entirely his fault.'

'He knows that already, we spoke about it a couple of days ago. One thing I would like and I know that will take time, especially for you and Hermione. But I would like to be able to have the family together again, like Christmas.'

'Even if I don't ever talk to Ron, I could probably do that. It's Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Oliver that will also need to decide that. Ginny's still furious with Ron, that's why she refused to visit him. She's grateful that he let us know what Garner was up to, but she blames him for causing the split in her family. Ginny and I worked everything out, we talked, we realised we hadn't been happy for years, well only with James, not each other. We will always love each other, but just as family, like I love Hermione. Ron should have trusted both of us. I do know why Ron wanted so badly to make it look like I cheated on Ginny. He was trying to prove I was flawed, I did have my faults just like everyone else. All he sees is the way I'm treated, the way I still get stared at or talked about. He was jealous of that and always had been because no one knew who he was, not really, they just knew he was Harry Potter's friend.'

'He was always a little jealous of you, I used to think it was your friendship with Hermione. I admit I used to worry about that myself. It didn't seem natural, the way you two were with each other, like there was more to it than everyone thought.'

'I have always thought of Hermione as my sister. But one thing though, why Hermione will always mean more to me than Ron ever did, even though the three of us we're best friends. Before all this happened, Hermione never deserted me once, not once. Ron did, twice and refused to believe the truth. This time was the worst and again Hermione who was willing to leave her husband because she knew I was right and Ron was wrong, again. She took him back after the last times and like me, three times and that's it. You can only forgive someone for doing the same thing so many times. But the last was definitely the worst and the last time for Hermione and me.'

'He's coming along, but will need a lot of help,' Arthur said, 'You're husband is a very good healer Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'Yes he is, and when you think about it, I'm an auror, dangerous work, what better than having a healer at home to heal me.'

'Oh that's nice love,' Draco shook his head, before facing Molly, 'Now he still needs a lot of rest, bed rest for another week. After that he can start to get around. Now I noticed how many stairs are here, I wouldn't recommend that he go up and down those more than twice a day. Another few weeks, then he should be able to cope with it better. On warm days, it would help if he sat in the sun. But at least another two months before he can do anything strenuous. So I've told him no apparating for two months, he can floo, but not for at least two weeks.'

'Those muggle weapons really do some damage, don't they,' Molly said.

'Yes, they do. We should go, we'll see you tomorrow evening,' Harry put his arm around Draco.

'Thanks again Draco, especially for coming here.'

'That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow,' Draco shook both Weasley's hands, then left with Harry and told him how Ron was and everything that went on in the room. Harry relaxed a bit, but was still going to be with Draco every night. He wasn't taking the chance that he would lose Draco, not after how long it took them to finally have a life together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Draco took Harry and James to the party his work colleague was throwing. At first everyone seemed a little intimidated or awed with Harry and it took a while for them to finally relax around him. James mainly stayed close to Harry, but sometimes he would be with Draco. There were a lot of other kids there that kept urging James to join in with them. Harry nodded to his son who finally ran off to join the other children. Harry found everyone that Draco worked with were very nice people and he got to see why they liked working with the sick or injured. Harry had been surprised that the wife of one of the healers was a woman that worked for the magical law enforcement squad and Harry had worked with her a few times. All up, Harry had a very enjoyable evening.

Draco was sitting on the sofa in the living room with Harry's head in his lap while they talked about their last week at work, when Ginny, Oliver, James, Sarah, Hermione, Rose and Hugo stepped inside.

'Hi, what's going on?' Harry sat up, then James sat between Harry and Draco.

'Mum and dad asked about Christmas, we want to discuss an idea I had about that,' Ginny said.

'Okay, I know you're mum did say she'd like to have the whole family together again, so what's this idea?'

'That I hold it at the house and if for any reason he does anything or decides to say something, he can leave. If we had it at the Burrow, he lives there, so it would make it hard.'

'Actually that's a very good idea Ginny then the whole family can have a nice Christmas and the house is big enough to accommodate everyone.'

'That's what I said Harry, there's plenty of room. Is that why you bought that place?' Oliver asked.

'When Ginny and I first started looking, we realised it would need to fit a lot of people and the Weasley family is still growing. So even though we both liked the house, yes, bigger was better. How will you go Hermione?'

'I'll be fine Harry and it's not like I have to spend time with him but the kids can.'

'What about you Draco, this will be your first Christmas with my large family?'

'I'm looking forward to it. I've gotten to know you and Oliver, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina. I finally got a chance to know your parents, so that leaves Bill, Fleur and Charlie, unless Charlie has a girlfriend or partner by now?'

'No, he's still single, but he does seem to want to meet you and he asked me about you and Harry a few times.' Ginny smiled.

Harry and Draco grinned, 'He's gay,' they said together making everyone laugh.

'That's what I figured and it's made me think about the way Charlie has been over the years. Now I've seen you two together, I know what to look for. The signs might only be very subtle, but if you take notice anyone can tell, well I can.'

'Why don't you lot stay for dinner, the kids can spend some time together?' Harry asked and everyone agreed, so James, Rose and Hugo took off up to James room, where Harry ended up holding Sarah. But the three different parts of the same family all had a great time together.

Harry and Draco arrived at Ginny and Oliver's place on Christmas morning before everyone else so they could spend some time with James before all his aunt, uncles and cousins arrived. After that was Hermione, Rose and Hugo, then everyone else arrived.

'Ollie, can you and Harry get the table set please?' Ginny called from the kitchen.

'We've got it love, come on Harry and at least you know where everything is.'

'Yeah, I should,' Harry and Oliver got the table set and did a good job before they finally got everyone a drink but they also tried to dodge all the kids running around or the boys trying to get away from Victoire who kept trying to kiss her cousins.

'Victoire, don't go kissing all the boys,' Bill called.

'It's got to be Fleur's influence Bill, she always snogged you, so her daughter is doing the same thing,' Harry laughed as he watched Victoire corner James and kissed his cheek, 'Where's Charlie, I thought he'd be here by now?'

'He said he'd be a bit late but in time for the food,' George called, 'he eats like Ron.'

'I didn't think anyone could eat like Ron,' Harry said who saw Ron look towards him and all Harry could do was nod but he still couldn't smile at him.

Just before Ginny and Oliver put all the food on the table, Charlie walked in with a tall blond man and they were holding hands. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Oliver all grinned.

'Daddy and Draco was right, he is gay,' James said making everyone laugh.

'Are you talking about me sport?' Charlie said ruffling James' hair.

'Yep, they said you were gay and you are, well you're holding hands with a man, so you must be. Like daddy and Draco do, well they always snog, do you snog him Uncle Charlie?'

'Ease up James, Uncle Charlie just got here,' Harry hugged his son.

'To answer your questions James, yes I do, all the time. So everyone, my partner Jasper, Jasper, well they can introduce themselves, theirs too blasted many of them and it's still growing.'

One by one everyone shook Jasper's hand even all the kids did before they sat down with their family.

'So how did you and Draco know I was gay Harry?'

'Ginny mentioned how you seem to ask about us and wanted to see Dra, that is just too obvious mate.'

'Well after hearing all about you two and that everyone seemed fine with you being gay, I thought I should tell everyone and they could meet Jasper who I've been with for three years by the way.'

'By the look of him Charlie, he works with you doesn't he?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, we both work with dragons,' Jasper said, 'I handle the smaller ones though, Charlie the big ones.'

'I want to see a dragon but Uncle Charlie won't bring one home to show me,' James sulked.

'I don't think your dad would like that James, he's had two bad experiences with dragons.'

'How about on our next holiday James, we go visit Charlie and you can see the dragons. But I won't be going anywhere near them.'

James cheered and hugged Charlie before hugging his father making everyone laugh.

'Boys and dragons, they never change.' Molly smiled at her grandson.

'I wish I could go James,' Hugo said sulkily.

'If it's alright with your Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco, they might take you with them Hugo, why don't you asked them?' Hermione smirked over at Harry and Draco.

'Can I Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco, take me with you, I want to see the big dragons, please, please?'

Harry and Draco laughed at their nephew but noticed Ron watching his son, 'Well it's alright with your mum but what about your dad, is it alright with him?' Harry asked.

All eyes turned to Ron, 'Um, yeah, Hugo can go with you and Draco Harry, he'll have a good time.'

'Thanks daddy,' Hugo hugged his father before hugging Harry and Draco then ran off with James.

'Dinner will be on the table in a few minutes, so go clean up,' Ginny yelled after the boys, 'Are you two going to be alright with two excited boys, not to mention Charlie?'

'Hey sis, I keep my excitement behind closed doors.'

'We didn't near to hear that Charlie,' Bill smiled as he shook his head at his brother.

'We'll be fine Ginny and those two might be loud when their together, but they don't cause any problems, especially if they haven't got any girls chasing them trying to kiss them. Hey, maybe their like me, Draco, Charlie and Jasper,' Harry grinned making everyone laugh because no one knows how those boys will be when they grew up.

After that, everyone made their way to the dining room, but the conversation never stopped. A lot of it was getting to know Jasper and him getting to know the family he was now part of, but all have a wonderful time with wonderful food even Ron was included in the conversations which made everyone relax more which made their day with family that much more enjoyfull and special. The family were still close even if Harry, Hermione and Ron would always be a little distant, but at least it didn't stop the family being together.

The end:


End file.
